Una nueva oportunidad
by Ivi Uotani Snape
Summary: Tras recibir su tardía carta a Hogwarts, Johanna tienen que empezar a dar clases de magia sin saber nada del mundo mágico. Pero no es la única. ¿Qué pensará el profesor Snape de esta situación? ¿Cuál será su reacción al darse cuenta del talento de la chica con las pociones? [Severus Snape X OC]
1. 01 Callejón Diagón

**01.** **Prólogo. El callejón Diagón**

Como cada domingo volvía a casa. Eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada, un poco más tarde de lo habitual. El lunes era su día de fiesta y había adoptado la insana costumbre de demorarse en el bar de la esquina en busca de un par de whiskies y algo de conversación superficial con algún extraño.

Se quitó la ropa de trabajo y fue a cepillarse los dientes. A pesar de que insistiera en maltratar a su hígado a base de whisky, no tenía por qué recordarlo a la mañana siguiente con la boca apestando a alcohol. Se miró en el espejo y este le devolvió la misma mirada cansada de siempre. Era demasiado pálida, y se empeñaba en descansar poco y acumular ojeras. Sus ojos, hubieran podido ser lo más remarcable de su rostro, eran grandes y de un azul intenso pero desprovistos de luz pasaban totalmente inadvertidos. Aprovechó que estaba frente al espejo para soltarse el pelo esperando que a lo mejor hubiera cambiado por arte de magia. La melena le llegaba hasta la cintura, hacía tiempo que había dejado de cuidárselo e ir a la peluquería. No le gustaba el color de su pelo. Demasiado claro para ser castaño y demasiado oscuro para poder llamarlo rubio. Se quedaba flotando en la frontera entre el castaño claro y el rubio oscuro. Hacía poco había optado por teñirse los últimos veinte centímetros de su cabellera de un azul intenso. No le quedaba mal, pero eso a ella le daba igual. Estaba demasiado ocupada maltratando a su cuerpo a base de whisky y a su ego a base de malos ligues de una noche. Para que esforzarse en buscar al hombre perfecto para toda la vida, si solo existen en las mentes enfermas de los guionistas de series y películas románticas. Sabía demasiado bien como era esa perfección que nunca encontraría, pues la mayor parte de su día festivo se lo pasaba torturándose en frente de una película romántica, con una gran tarrina de helado de chocolate y su pastor belga como acompañantes. Era mujer de rutinas fijas y no toleraba mucha más compañía que a su perro, Black. A sus casi 25 años corría el riesgo de convertirse, para siempre, en toda una solterona.

Cansada como estaba, se metió en la cama y su fiel compañero se tumbó a sus pies. A pesar de estar a mediados de junio, la noche era fría. Se tapó con una pequeña manta dispuesta a quedarse dormida cuanto antes, pero no le fue fácil. Se sentía inquieta y apenas durmió un par de horas seguidas.

Cuando se hartó de dar vueltas en la cama se levantó. Odiaba despertarse temprano en su día de fiesta, pero su cerebro se había empeñado en no dejarla dormir.

Se hizo un café bien cargado y se lo bebió pensando en que haría. Lo más seguro es que terminara yendo de compras, cada vez hacía más calor y apenas tenía ropa de verano. La necesitaría si quería visitar Brighton, su ciudad natal, durante algunos días de verano. Echaba mucho de menos el mar. Hacía cinco años que vivía en Londres, trabajando en un prestigioso restaurante como segunda del jefe de cocina. En ocasiones también echaba de menos a sus padres, que se habían vuelto a Cork en cuanto ella encontró trabajo en Londres. Su madre añoraba su tierra y decidieron trasladarse aprovechando que su pequeña ya podía cuidarse sola. Su pequeña, que ya no era tan pequeña, había adoptado el carácter propio de alguien por cuyas venas corría sangre irlandesa y escocesa a partes iguales.

Antes de salir de casa se metió en la ducha, a ver si de esta forma se despejaba un poco. Dejó caer el agua caliente por la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Al salir de la ducha, se envolvió el cuerpo en una toalla y enrolló su pelo con otra a modo de turbante. Se secó rápidamente y se vistió, dejando la toalla envuelta en la larga cabellera para que terminara de absorber un poco el agua que le quedaba.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta, y Black empezó a ladrar, a Johanna le pareció raro. Black no era un perro que ladrara a los extraños. Era amigable y a pesar de su tamaño no le serviría de mucha ayuda en caso de que entraran a robar.

Abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa encontró a un hombre alto y pálido de largo pelo negro y mirada cruel. Vestía de manera muy rara, completamente de negro y con una capa. La miraba con, lo que ella creyó que era, una mezcla de desdén y asco. Antes de que el hombre pudiera abrir la boca, Johanna cerró la puerta dando un portazo, a la vez que gritaba:

\- No quiero entrar en ningún tipo de secta rara, gracias.

Esperó unos pocos segundos para comprobar, por la mirilla, que el desconocido se había ido. Al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que bajo sus pies estaban las cartas que algunos días atrás había dejado el cartero y que no había tenido ganas de mirar.

Entre cartas del banco y facturas había una que destacaba, un sobre escrito en tinta verde. Era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillo y sin sello. Con curiosidad le dio la vuelta y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente que rodeaban una gran letra H. Johanna volvió a la cocina, todavía con el sobre en las manos. Se sentó y abrió el sobre. Dentro había por lo menos tres páginas escritas en la misma tinta verde sobre el mismo papel de pergamino amarillento. Desdobló la carta para leerla con detenimiento.

 **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

 _Directora: Minerva McGonagall_

 _(Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, Jefa_

 _del Wizengamot, Confederación_

 _internacional de magos)_

 _Querida Señorita Macbay:_

 _Primero, y ante todo, me gustaría expresar mis más sentidas disculpas. Esta carta debería haberle llegado hace cosa de 14 años, pero, debido a la gran batalla que tuvo lugar en Hogwarts durante Junio de 1998 (soy conscientes de que no sabrá de lo que le estoy hablando, por lo que le adjunto un breve resumen de los sucedido en el mundo mágico en estos años), se perdieron los datos de los magos de origen muggle nacidos entre 1987 y 1998. Siento mi falta de tacto y entiendo lo abrumadora que puede llegar a ser toda esta información, pero ha de saber que es usted una bruja, y como tal, dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia._ _Por favor, observe la lista del equipo necesario, por su situación excepciona, se le prestarán los libros necesarios para estos dos primeros meses. El lunes, a primera hora de la mañana enviaremos un representante del colegio a su casa, para que le ayude con los preparativos. Por su situación de alumna mayor de edad empezará las clases durante el verano, con el resto de sus compañeros. Hay muchas cosas del mundo mágico que deberían saber antes de empezar el curso con el resto de alumnos. Durante estas clases previas, podrá elegir si seguir con sus clases o volver a su vida anterior olvidando toda experiencia adquirida durante estos dos meses de verano._

 _Entiendo que esto supondrá un altibajo en su vida y entenderíamos que no quisiera seguir adelante, pero es usted miembro del mundo mágico, y como tal creemos que debe estar donde le pertenece, entre los magos y brujas de todo el mundo._

 _Las clases comienzan el día 1 de Julio._

 _Atentamente_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Al terminar de leer la carta se sintió un poco enfadada, no le gustaba que se rieran de ella, y por si fuera poco, la carta seguía con una historia digna de una buena saga de ficción. Hablaba sobre un mago malvado que quería terminar con los magos nacidos de muggles y como un adolescente logró acabar con él tras una épica batalla. Seguido de todo eso adjuntaban una lista de supuestos materiales que debía comprar.

 _Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

· _Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo._

· _Un_ _sombrero_ _negro puntiagudo para uso diario._

· _Un par de_ _guantes_ _protectores._

· _Una_ _capa_ _de invierno._

· _1_ _varita_ _._

· _1 caldero de peltre medida 2._

· _1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

· _1_ _telescopio_ _._

· _1_ _balanza_ _de latón._

 _Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo._

Se levantó para tirar la carta a la basura, pero el timbre volvió a sonar. Dejó su carta en la mesa y fue a abrir. Black se levantó del sofá y la acompañó hasta la puerta olfateando sin parar.

Al abrir, Johanna no vio a nadie, cerró la puerta de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que su perro estaba olfateando algo que había entrado. Era un gato atigrado con unas líneas muy curiosas alrededor de sus ojos.

Tanto Johanna como su fiel compañero se quedaron estupefactos al comprobar como aquél gato se convertía en una mujer alta de cabello gris recogido, con una túnica de color verde esmeralda y un sombrero picudo, debía tener alrededor de 80 años. Tenía un rostro muy serio y la miraba con atención.

\- Supongo que es usted la señorita Johanna Macbay.

Johanna seguía estupefacta, mirando a la mujer que hasta hacía unos segundos era un gato. Black, por su parte se acercó a la mujer con desconfianza, olfateándola.

\- Sí, soy yo – Contestó al fin.

\- Por la manera en como se ha dirigido al tutor que le habíamos asignado, supongo que no habrá leído la carta que le hicimos llegar. Le he traído una copia por si aún no la ha leído.

\- No se preocupe, la he leído. Lo acabo de hacer, de hecho. O eso creo… - Dijo mostrando con desconfianza el sobre amarillento.

A Johanna se le pasaban un montón de cosas por la cabeza. Estaría soñando, habría bebido demasiado el día anterior y por eso tenía estos sueños tan raros.

\- Permíteme decirle, que no está usted soñando y si no le importa deberíamos irnos ya, puesto que al final seré yo su acompañante, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Hay muchas tareas en el colegio que requieren de mi atención.

\- Sí, claro. Le importaría esperar un segundo mientras me quito esto – Dijo señalando el turbante que se había hecho con la toalla – Hay café hecho o si prefiere un té, puede servirse usted misma. – No sabía muy bien lo que la había empujado a decir eso, pero de perdidos al río. Le gustó la posibilidad de que todo aquello fuera verdad.

Se fue al cuarto de baño y se peinó, dejando su pelo un poco húmedo, cogió su bolso, el móvil y algo de dinero. Y volvió al salón donde le esperaba aquella mujer de aspecto imperturbable.

\- Si sale así se resfriará. – Con un suave movimiento de muñeca hizo que el pelo de Johanna se secara en un segundo.

\- Gra… gracias, señora…

\- ¡Por merlín, que mal educada soy! – Exclamó – Soy la directora, Minerva McGonagall. – Y añadió – ¿Tiene jardín señorita Macbay?

\- Sí, es por aquí – Dijo señalando una pequeña puerta en la cocina mientras no dejaba de tocarse el pelo, comprobando fascinada que efectivamente se había secado por arte de magia.

Atravesaron la cocina hasta la puerta que daba al patio trasero.

\- Perfecto – Dijo Minerva – Fuera de miradas indeseadas. Por favor, agárrese fuerte a mi brazo y por nada del mundo se suelte.

Johanna hizo lo que le decía la mujer. Al sujetarse de su brazo notó una fuerte sacudida y perdió completamente el mundo de vista. Cuando volvió a notar los pies en el suelo estaban en un callejón nada transitado. Se sentía mareada y con náuseas. A tientas buscó la pared para apoyarse y recuperarse.

\- No se preocupe, las náuseas pasaran. Suele pasar con la aparición conjunta. Eso es otra cosa que deberá aprender en Hogwarts. La aparición está vetada para aquellos que aún son menores de edad, pero puesto a que usted cumplirá en breve los 25 años, está preparada para aprenderlo. Aun así le recomiendo que espere un poco. Ahora, sígame. La voy a acompañar a comprar todo lo necesario.

\- ¿Vamos a encontrar todo esto en Londres?

\- Claro, solo hay que saber dónde ir.

Johanna siguió a la directora, que puso rumbo hacia una calle un poco más ancha que comunicaba con el callejón.

\- Es por aquí – Dijo señalando un local llamado "El caldero chorreante".

Las dos entraron en el lugar. Era una taberna de aspecto anticuado llena de gente que vestía como las dos personas que la habían visitado aquella mañana. Se dio cuenta que todas las miradas se habían depositado en ella. Debía de dar un poco la nota con aquél atuendo.

\- ¿Esta señorita es de los nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts, Minerva? – Le preguntó el posadero.

\- Efectivamente Tom, la acompaño a hacer sus compras.

\- He visto al señor Longbottom, con otra estudiante hace cosa de una hora. No os entretengo más. Que tengáis un buen día.

\- Gracias Tom – Le respondió

Johanna lo miró sin saber muy bien cómo actuar y susurró un débil gracias. Siguió a la profesora hasta el patio trasero del local. Allí dio unos pocos golpecitos en la pared con su varita. Ante su asombro, la pared se abrió mostrando una calle abarrotada de gente y tiendas. Los edificios eran de lo más curioso y la gente vestía de manera tan estrafalaria como los demás que había visto.

\- Lo primero será, cambiar el dinero. Y para eso debemos ir a Gringotts, el banco de los magos.

\- ¿Cambiar el dinero? – Preguntó Johanna

\- Debes cambiar el dinero muggle, por dinero mágico. Tenemos Galeones Sickles y Knuths.

\- Entiendo… Una cosa, hay una palabra que no termino de entender, ¿qué es un muggle?

\- Un muggle, señorita, es una persona que no posee magia, como sus padres.

Johanna asintió y siguió a la mujer que la llevaba a un gran edificio blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba por encima de los demás edificios con unas grandes puertas de bronce pulido. Eso debía de ser el banco. Y allí, en la puerta, con un uniforme carmesí, había un ser pequeño de nariz ganchuda muy extraño.

\- Si, esto es un gnomo – Le dijo Minerva en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca.

Cuando entraron les saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.

 _"Entre, extraño, pero tenga cuidado  
Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia  
Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado  
Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más  
Así que si busca bajo nuestros suelos  
Un tesoro que nunca fue suyo,  
Ladrón, está advertido, tenga cuidado  
De encontrar algo más que un tesoro allí"_

Tras las puertas de plata, se encontraron en un enorme vestíbulo de mármol. Había un centenar de gnomos sentados tras un largo mostrador, haciendo cuentas y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes.

Minerva se acercó a uno de ellos.

\- Desearíamos cambiar monedas muggles.

El gnomo levantó la cabeza y las miró fijamente.

\- ¿De qué cantidad estamos hablando?

Minerva miró a Johanna.

\- Venga señorita Macbay, saque el dinero.

Johanna sacó su cartera y sacó todo el dinero que llevaba.

\- Espero que sea suficiente – Dijo mirando el dinero que le estaba entregando al gnomo.

\- Esperemos que si –Dijo la profesora. Mientras el gnomo contaba el dinero para entregarle, Minerva le contó todo lo que necesitaba saber. - En orden decreciente son: Galeón, Sickle y Knut. Son de oro, plata y bronce, respectivamente. Hay 17 Sickles en un Galeón, y 29 Knuts en un Sickle, lo que significa que hay 493 Knuts en un Galeón.

\- Intentaré recordarlo todo – Le respondió la chica mientras recibía una bolsa con el dinero ya cambiado y sin saber cómo reconocer si la habían estafado.

Las dos salieron de nuevo a la abarrotada calle.

\- Tendrás que comprarte el uniforme. – Dijo La profesora señalando hacia "Madam Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones" – No me mire con esta cara señorita Macbay, si va a ser usted estudiante de Hogwarts, tendrá que cumplir la normativa del colegio y eso incluye el llevar uniforme.

Johanna entró en la tienda, un poco contrariada por tener que llevar un estúpido uniforme escolar a su edad. Pero decidió entrar sin rechistar. Le daba la sensación que la profesora McGonagall no era alguien a quien quisiera hacer enfadar.

\- Mientras estás aquí, iré a comprar el resto de sus cosas. No tengo mucho tiempo y necesito terminar cuanto antes. Espero que no le importe.

Johanna le dio la mitad del dinero y entró algo nerviosa a la tienda. Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente, regordeta y algo mayor. La acompañaba una joven que se le parecía mucho. Debía ser su hija, pensó Johanna aún un poco nerviosa.

\- No la había visto antes por aquí. ¿Eres de los nuevos de Hogwarts? – Le preguntó la bruja más joven.

\- Sí, eso creo. – Respondió sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

\- Venga por aquí, que le voy a tomar las medidas.

La mujer hacía mover una cinta métrica con su varita a la vez que una pluma flotante iba apuntando todas las medidas en un papel.

\- Creo que tengo algo que le quedará bien. – Sacó un uniforme de uno de los estantes. – Pruébese este. – Dijo señalando el probador que había al fondo de la tienda.

Johanna salió con el uniforme que parecía hecho a medida para ella.

\- Creo que es perfecto, señorita.

Johanna se miró al espejo. Al final no había resultado tan horrible como había imaginado. Escogió también una capa negra con un broche de plata. Y lo pagó todo junto.

Fuera de la tienda la estaba esperando la profesora con un montón de bolsas y paquetes.

\- Tome señorita Macbay – Minerva le devolvió el dinero que le había sobrado. – Lo único que nos queda es elegir su varita.

La tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: "Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde 382 a.C." .Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Había miles de cajas estrechas amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo.

\- Buenas tardes – Dijo una voz amable.

Un joven de mirada profunda y piel cetrina estaba ante ellas. Sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.

\- Hola – Dijo Johanna con sorpresa.

El señor Ollivaner jr se acercó a Johanna. La chica deseó que parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.

\- ¿Con que brazo coges la varita?

\- Soy diestra, si es eso o que me está pregunando – respondió Johanna.

\- Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. – Midió a Johanna del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo: - Cada varita es única, y no hay dos iguales. Además debe saber que la varita elige al mago.

Mientras la cinta métrica seguía midiendo sola, Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre sus estantes, sacando cajas.

\- Esto ya está – dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo. – Bien, prueba esta. Madera de acacia y pelo de unicornio. Veinticinco centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, pruébala.

Johanna cogió la varita y la agitó, sin saber muy bien que hacía. Pero el hombre se la quitó rápidamente de las manos. Las varitas ya probadas iban aumentando, y Johanna cada vez se sentía más preocupada. ¿Y si no había ninguna varita para ella? Pero el señor Ollivander, al contrario, parecía estar pasándoselo en grande.

\- Creo que ya se lo que necesitas. Prueba esta. Sauce. Veintiséis centímetros. Elástica y con núcleo de pelo de cola de unicornio. La hizo mi tío, el anterior dueño de la tienda.

Johanna tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos, y de la punta de la varita empezaron a salir chispas rojas y doradas.

\- Lo sabía, tenía que ser esta. No podía ser otra. Señorita Macbay, esta varita lleva muchos años esperando a su dueño. Es de las primeras que hizo mi tío y la ha elegido a usted. Estoy seguro que formarán un gran equipo.

Johanna la recogió, pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivanders los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.

Era medio día cuando llegaron al jardín trasero de Johanna.

\- Yo tengo que irme, ya he atrasado suficiente mis obligaciones. Este es el billete del Hogwarts exprés. – Le dijo dándole un billete de tren. – Con este billete podrás salir con el expreso del colegio desde la estación de King's cross.

\- Pero profesora, pone "Anden 9 y ¾"

\- Ah, sí, se me olvidaba. Para llegar al andén, tiene que correr con decisión hacia el muro que separa los andenes 9 y 10. El tren sale el día 30 de junio a las once.

Johanna no daba crédito a lo que oía, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, no tenía por qué extrañarse de nada.

\- Profesora McGonagall, tengo otra pregunta, en la carta dice que se nos permite traer una mascota. ¿Yo podría traer a Black? No puedo dejarlo solo. – Dijo señalando al pastor belga negro que reposaba a la sombra de un árbol.

La profesora se quedó unos segundos pensativa. Obviamente, aquél perro no era lo mismo que un gato, una lechuza o un sapo.

\- Supongo que no habría problema. Pero no podrá vivir en el castillo, tendrás que dejarlo al cuidado de nuestro guardabosque. Un hombre especialmente hábil con los animales y que tiene toda mi confianza en este aspecto.

\- Muchas gracias profesora.

McGonagall dio media vuelta y se desapareció.


	2. 02 Andén 9 y 34

**02.** **Andén 9 y 3/4**

 _Querida Johanna_

 _No te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado. Espero que me creas y que la lechuza que te ha entregado la carta ayude a ello._

 _No sé cómo contártelo, por qué no encuentro las palabras para que esto no suene absurdo._

 _Hace un par de semanas, me llegó una carta. En esta carta decía que soy una bruja y que como tal, debo asistir a unas clases de magia. Se ve que debería haber ido a los once años, pero alguien se dedicó a eliminar los archivos y hasta ahora no han sabido quienes se quedaron fuera de la escuela. Como soy inglesa, debería haber ido a una escuela llamada "Hogwarts", pero puesto que llevo cinco años viviendo en París, me han propuesto que vaya a la academia Beuxbatons, que supuestamente me queda más cerca._

 _No pienses que me he vuelto loca y que Beuxbatons en realidad es un centro psiquiátrico. Ya lo pensé yo cuando me llegó la carta._

 _En realidad, todo este tema es un secreto, y como tal he tenido que contártelo. Confío que guardarás el secreto. Te prometo que te escribiré pronto para contártelo todo._

 _Un beso_

 _Jane_

Cerró la carta y miró a la lechuza que tenía al lado y que esperaba algún tipo de recompensa por la entrega realizada. Qué manera tan poco práctica de hacer llegar los mensajes. Con lo rápido que va internet. Pensó Johanna. Le costaría acostumbrarse a aquello.

Resulta que ese tal Voldemort no solo había destruido los archivos de magos nacidos de muggles de Hogwarts, sino que se las había ingeniado para deshacerse de los archivos de los muchos más colegios. La mayoría habían decidido seguir los pasos de Hogwarts.

Tenía que contestarle a su amiga cuanto antes, a ver si aún estaba a tiempo de elegir Hogwarts. La academia Beuxbatons tenía un nombre demasiado pretencioso y además, de esta manera podrían estar juntas. Hacía tiempo que no la veía y la echaba de menos.

Lo que más le costó fue atarle la carta a la lechuza. El animal, disgustado con el trato de Johanna, no se lo había puesto fácil.

Ya solo le quedaba una semana y tenía que hacer la maleta. Cogió la más grande que encontró y la llenó con gran parte de la ropa que tenía en el armario, junto con un enorme neceser, sus pijamas y después puso todo lo que había comprado. También cogió su portátil y el cargador del móvil.

Minerva se había encargado de "convencer" a su jefe para ofrecerle dos meses de vacaciones, no sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero prefirió no preguntárselo.

El 30 de junio amaneció sin una sola nube en el cielo. Eran las diez y cuarto de la mañana, y Johanna, nerviosa, esperaba el taxi que la llevaría a King's Cross. Con una mano sujetaba la enorme maleta y con la otra la correa de Black. En el suelo, descansaba un viejo trasportín para el perro.

Black estaba intranquilo, como si esperara que en cualquier momento lo metieran en aquella horrible caja de plástico.

El taxi llegó a la hora acordada y Johanna, al verlo llegar, metió a Black en el trasportín, el perro se resistió a entrar, pero después de unos minutos, se dio por vencido y cedió a la petición de su dueña.

El taxista la ayudó a cargar el equipaje en el coche y se pusieron en marcha. A las once menos veinte llegaron a King Cross. El taxista la ayudó a descargar la maleta y ella dejó salir a Black y dejó el trasportín al lado de un contenedor de basura. Se negaba a que su fiel compañero viajara en esas condiciones durante más tiempo. Black, que seguía un poco molesto con su dueña pareció aliviado con este gesto.

Johanna, cargada con la maleta y sujetando la correa de su perro entró en la estación buscando el andén nueve y el diez. No tardó en encontrarlo. Cerca del andén había un hombre que llamó su atención. Vestía bermudas con estampado hawaiano, una camisa con una pajarita fucsia y una americana de cuadros verde caqui. Johanna intentó pasar rápido por su lado, pero no pudo evitar pensar que la estaba mirando fijamente.

Miró el muro que separaba los andenes 9 y 10, y armándose de valor corrió hacia él. Esperando el impacto en cualquier momento. Notó una breve sacudida y siguió hacia delante. Abrió los ojos.

Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén. Un rótulo decía: "Expreso de Hogwarts, 11h". En el andén no había mucha gente. Tres chicos conversaban en la puerta de uno de los vagones. Johanna, entró en el tren. Estaba casi vacío. Vio que en uno de los compartimentos había una chica sola y decidió entrar. La chica la miró y le sonrió afable. Tenía el rostro enmarcado por dos cortinas de pelo rizado y castaño que le llegaba por debajo de las orejas. Su cara emitía bondad y eso le transmitía una cálida sensación de tranquilidad.

\- ¿Está ocupado? – Preguntó Johanna

\- No, puedes sentarte si quieres. – Respondió la chica con otra sonrisa.

\- Llevo un perro un poco grande. Si te molesta, puedo cambiar de compartimento.

\- No te preocupes, me encantan los animales. Además prefiero tener compañía, no me gusta viajar sola.

Johanna colocó, con esfuerzo, la pesada maleta encima del asiento. Y se sentó en frente de la muchacha que acababa de conocer.

\- Mi nombre es Johanna, Johanna Macbay y este es Black. – Dijo señalando al perro que estaba tumbado a sus pies.

\- Yo soy Emma Johnson.

Las dos chicas empezaron a hablar, mientras el tren se ponía en marcha y abandonaba la estación. Mientras conversaban, el tren iba dejando atrás campos llenos de vacas y ovejas, bosques espesos y extensas llanuras. Se quedaron un rato en silencio mirando el paisaje.

A eso de las doce y media se asomó por la puerta una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, y les dijo:

\- ¿Queréis algo del carrito?

En el carrito había un montón de cosa que no habían visto en su vida, Grajeas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores, ranas de chocolate, empanadas de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otras muchas cosas, a cada cual más extraña.

Johanna decidió comprar un par de ranas de chocolate y un par de empanadas de calabaza. Emma, sin embargo, compró una caja de Grajeas, una rana de chocolate, una empanada y un pastel de caldero. Pagaron su compra y la mujer del carrito volvió a dejarlas solas en su compartimento.

Johanna desenvolvió una de sus ranas de chocolate, y vio que llevaban un cromo coleccionable. En él estaba impreso el rostro de un hombre que no le era desconocido. Tenía la tez pálida y dos cortinas de pelo negro le envolvían el rostro. Era el hombre que había echado de su casa poco antes de que apareciera la profesora McGonagall. Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre: _Severus Snape._

Johanna le dio la vuelta a la tarjeta:

 _Severus Snape, exdirector de Hogwarts, actual profesor de pociones y héroe de guerra. Fue una persona clave en la victoria contra el señor tenebroso. Casi pierde la vida tras la batalla de Hogwarts de 1998. Después de un año de recuperación pudo volver a incorporarse al equipo docente de Hogwarts, donde él mismo solicitó su antiguo puesto de profesor de pociones._

\- Mira Emma, creo que este será profesor nuestro. – Dijo tendiéndole la carta.

Emma cogió el cromo y lo leyó como antes había hecho su compañera.

\- A mí me ha tocado Minerva McGonagall.

\- ¡Yo la conocí! Me acompañó a hacer mis compras. A ver quién más me ha tocado. – Dijo abriendo su última rana de chocolate.

Albus Dumbledore. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una larga y torcida nariz y un fluido cabello, barba y bigote plateados

 _Albus Dumbledore_ (4 de marzo, 1881 \- 30 de junio, 1997) _. Exdirector de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las Doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel. Murió el verano de 1997 a manos de su más leal siervo, Severus Snape, por petición propia. El profesor Dumbledore era aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos._

\- Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de este mundo. ¿No estás preocupada de que no estemos a la altura?

Johanna adoptó una pose un poco más seria y le respondió a su nueva compañera.

\- Al principio sí, pero luego me di cuenta de que estamos en esta situación por un error suyo. Así que tendrán que tener paciencia lo quieran o no.

Emma le sonrió. Y pareció sentirse más aliviada.

En aquél momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventana se hacía más agreste. Habían dejado atrás los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimento, y entraron los tres chicos que Johanna había visto charlando en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Los tres llevaban el uniforme puesto, el primero en entrar fue un chico moreno, de pelo corto con gafas. Le seguía el más alto de los tres, un chico de tez morena, ojos azules y largo pelo negro. El último en entrar fue un chico con melena rubia recogida en una coleta y ojos claros.

El primero en entrar se adelantó un poco y las miró.

\- Mi nombre es John, y ellos son Morpheus y Edward. – Dijo señalándoles por orden de entrada. – Hemos pensado, que ya que somos pocos, podríamos conocernos un poco antes de llegar a Hogwarts. ¿Cómo os llamáis?

\- Mi nombre es Johanna y ella es Emma. – Dijo señalando a su compañera.

\- Vamos a encontrarnos en el primer compartimento del primer vagón. Que hemos visto que es mucho más amplio y así nos conocemos todos. Nos vemos ahora.

Los chicos se despidieron para continuar con su ruta.

\- Creo que deberíamos ponernos los uniformes e ir al primer compartimento. Estará bien conocer a los demás. – Dijo Johanna.

A medida que se acercaban al primer compartimento fueron oyendo con más claridad las voces y risas que provenían de allí. La puerta estaba abierta, en medio del compartimento había una chica de largo pelo rojo ondulad, contando a los demás algo que parecía interesarles y divertirles a partes iguales.

Poco después de su llegada, entraron los tres chicos que les habían avisado y empezaron las presentaciones. Conocieron a Magie, a Sarah y a Alan, que se habían encontrado en el callejón Diagón durante sus compras. También conocieron a Oliver y a Jerry, ambos con el pelo corto y ojos claros, el primero era castaño mientras que el segundo era rubio y los dos lucían una perilla muy bien cuidada. La última en presentarse fue la más joven de los doce, Ginger, tenía diecisiete años, era pelirroja con pecas y escondía su rostro tras unas enormes gafas.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, el cielo estaba totalmente a oscuras y el tren aminoraba la velocidad. Estaban llegando a Hogwarts. Una voz retumbó en el tren:

\- Legaremos dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.

El tren aminoró la marcha hasta que finamente se detuvo. Fuera hacía frío y Johanna se estremeció al notar e aire en su cara. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos.

\- ¿Estáis todos? – La voz provenía de un hombre enorme con pelo largo canoso y una gran barba enmarañada. - ¿Qué tal Oliver, cómo ha ido el viaje?

El chico le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa.

\- Mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid y soy el guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts, además del profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Venid, seguidme. En un segundo tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts – Exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro. –Justo al doblar esta curva.

Le siguieron un poco a tientas por un estrecho sendero que se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

En la orilla del lago había una flota de botecillos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla.

\- Poneros dos por cada bote. –Exclamaba Hagrid señalando los botes.

Mientras los demás se emparejaban y subían cada uno a su bote él ocupaba uno de ellos él solo.

\- ¿Habéis subido todos? – Dijo comprobando que nadie se quedara en tierra. – Pues adelante.

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba por encima de sus cabezas.

Los botecitos les llevaron hasta el peñasco donde se erguía el castillo. Atravesaron una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la pared delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.

Luego subieron por un pasadizo en a roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo a la sombra del castillo. Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron delante la gran puerta de roble.

\- Por cierto, usted debe de ser Johana Macbay, y este pequeñín debe ser Black. –Dijo señalando al perro que Johanna llevaba consigo. – Él no puede entrar en el colegio, así que yo lo cuidaré, no se preocupe por él.

Johanna, un poco recelosa le dio la correa al profesor y se despidió con sentimiento de culpabilidad de su fiel amigo.

Hagrid, con la correa en una mano, levantó su gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Un brujo muy pequeño, con abundante pelo gris, poblado bigote y gafas redondeadas les esperaba detrás de la puerta. Les dio la bienvenida con su voz chillona y los condujo hasta el interior del castillo.


	3. 03 Hogwarts

**03.** **Hogwarts**

Estaban todos en fila en una gran sala. Estaba iluminada por miles y miles de velas que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa y justo delante estaban los profesores, de pie, observándoles con curiosidad. El profesor Flitwick, se colocó junto a sus compañeros y la profesora McGonagall dio un paso al frente.

\- - Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, la que será vuestra casa los próximos dos meses. Esta noche tendríais que haber sido más, pero debido a las características especiales que rodean este tema, algunos de los jóvenes que se encontraban en vuestra misma situación han declinado la invitación de asistir a la escuela. Como sabéis, si en cualquier momento decidís volver a vuestra antigua vida muggle, sois libres de hacerlo y no os quedará ningún recuerdo de todo esto. Todos sois mayores de edad y podéis tomar la decisión.

Al oírlo, Ginger levantó la vista del suelo por primera vez desde que habían entrado en el Gran comedor.

\- - Sí, usted también señorita Orenson. Los magos cumplimos la mayoría de edad a los diecisiete años. – Dicho esto, prosiguió con el discurso. – No os voy a negar que vuestra situación es difícil. Tenéis que aprender muchas cosas y es por eso que vais a empezar dos meses antes. Para resolveros las dudas que os surjan, tendréis a vuestra disposición a un tutor, que os ayudará en todo lo que pueda. Si no, siempre podréis recurrir a mí. Oliver Beneet, su tutor será Rubeus Hagrid el profesor de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Alan Brandson, su tutor será Rolanda Hooch la profesora de vuelo. Jerry Culpepper, su tutor será Daniel Potmos, el profesor de História. Morpheus Darkworth, su tutora será Sybill Trelawney, la profesora de adivinación. Edward Endless, su tutor será Erik Lodbrok, el profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Emma Johnson, su tutor será Neville Longbottom, el profesor de herbología. Johanna Macbay, su tutor será Severus Snape el profesor de pociones. Marie Mason, su tutora será Aura Sinistra la profesora de astronomía. Ginger Orenson, su tutor será Filius Flitwick el profesor de encantamientos. John Rackham, su tutora será Bethany Thopson la profesora de estudios muggles. Sara Smith, su tutor será Heraclitus Godenhorn el profesor de Transformaciones. Y Magie White, su tutora será Séptima Vector la profesora de Aritmancia.

Cuando terminen estos dos meses, seréis seleccionados para una de las cuatro casas de la escuela. A saber: Grifindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Vuestra casa será como vuestra familia. Vuestros logros favorecerán a vuestra casa. Pero no tenéis por qué preocuparos por esto ahora.

Sentaros en la mesa, que debéis estar hambrientos. – Esto último lo dijo señalando una de las mesas del comedor.

De repente aparecieron platos y cubiertos dorados para cada uno de los comensales y en el centro de la mesa, un montón de bandejas llenas de comida. Todos comieron en silencio. De vez en cuando alguien miraba hacia la mesa de los profesores con curiosidad.

Cuando todos estuvieron saciados, los platos se vaciaron. La profesora McGonagall se levantó de su silla, en el centro de la mesa de profesores.

\- El profesor Flitwick les acompañará a sus habitaciones. Les hemos preparado un dormitorio provisional hasta que no se les seleccione para una casa.

Todos se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a seguir al profesos Flitwick, lo que era un poco complicado puesto a que no levantaba más de un metro del suelo. Salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol. A medida que iban avanzando veían con asombro, como la gente de los retratos les señalaba y susurraba al pasar. Cruzaron un par de puertas ocultas y tuvieron que subir por unas escaleras que cambiaban de lugar cada cierto tiempo. Al final llegaron a un largo pasillo en el quinto piso. El profesor Flitwick se paró delante de una enorme armadura.

\- - La contraseña es: "elfo de chocolate". – Al decir eso la armadura se movió dejando a la vista la entrada a sus estancias.

Dentro había una enorme sala con sofás en frente de la chimenea y mesas de estudio, en la pared había varios tapices y un pergamino donde se indicaba el horario de las clases, debajo, una pequeña nota les indicaba que al día siguiente a primera hora tenían sesión de orientación con sus respectivos tutores. Adjunto al horario, había una lista de los despachos de cada uno de los profesores. Al fondo de la sala común había dos puertas, la de la derecha conducía a dormitorio de los chicos y la de la izquierda, al de las chicas.

Antes de irse, el profesor Flitwick les mostró los cuartos de baño de los prefectos, que podían usar durante esos dos meses y la contraseña para poder entrar.

Las pertenencias de cada uno estaban en sus respectivas camas. A los pies de cada cama había un baúl con las iniciales de cada uno, grabadas en ellos. Johanna supuso que las maletas de ruedas no se usaban mucho en el mundo mágico.

La cama de Johanna estaba situada al lado de la ventana y la de Emma, a su lado. Todas las camas tenían su propio dosel, de terciopelo violeta. Eran mullidas y muy cómodas así que las chicas no tardaron en quedarse dormidas. Había sido un día agotador, lleno de experiencias nuevas y muchas emociones. Demasiadas.

Desde primera hora de la mañana el día amenazaba en ser caluroso. Johanna se despertó pronto, así que se puso el uniforme y bajó al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Estaba un poco nerviosa por la tutoría, pues no había empezado con muy buen pie con el profesor de pociones. Tendría que disculparse. Seguramente no tenía nada por lo que preocuparse, probablemente el profesor Snape entendería su situación y no le daría importancia.

El gran comedor estaba vacío cuando llegó, pero enseguida empezaron a aparecer bandejas con comida sobre la mesa. Había de todo, tostadas, huevos, beicon, pasteles de chocolate, cereales, leche e incluso un líquido de color naranja que parecía, a simple vista, zumo de naranja.

Se sirvió un par de tostadas con mantequilla y un poco de zumo. Al probarlo, se dio cuenta que no era zumo de naranja, sino de calabaza. No era lo que esperaba, pero aun así estaba delicioso.

Terminó antes de que los demás llegaran. Aún era pronto y le quedaba algo de tiempo libre antes de la tutoría, así que decidió hacerle una visita a Hagrid, para ver cómo estaba Black. En el pergamino de la pared ponía que el despacho de Hagrid se encontraba en los terrenos de Hogwarts, limitando con el bosque prohibido. Así que se dirigió hacia allí.

Resultó que el despacho de Hagrid, en realidad, era una cabaña de madera que se encontraba en el borde del bosque prohibido. Lo vio fuera, poniendo un montón de comida en un gran cuenco de piedra. Black estaba con él, en cuanto vio a Johanna se volvió loco de alegría y dejó de lado la comida para correr en busca de su dueña, le saltó encima con tal fuerza que la tiró y aprovechó para lamerle toda la cara.

\- - Lo siento mucho Black, siento que no te puedas quedar conmigo, pero seguro que el profesor Hagrid te cuida muy bien. – Johanna no paraba de acariciar al perro mientras hablaba con él.

\- - Nada de profesor Hagrid chica, si no estamos en clase puedes dejar las formalidades en el castillo. He de decirte que tu chico es realmente muy inteligente, además de un perro precioso.

\- - Muchas gracias profesor. Perdón. Hagrid. Y muchas gracias por acceder a cuidarle.

\- - No hay porque darlas chica, desde que murió Fang he estado muy solo. Pasa dentro, te prepararé un té, estaba calentando agua.

Johanna no pudo negarse. Estuvieron hablando sobre animales mientras se tomaban el té. Hagrid le ofreció pasteles caseros en un par de ocasiones, pero ella declinó la oferta educadamente, alegando que ya había desayunado. La verdad es que no tenían muy buena pinta.

Hagrid se volvía muy entusiasta cuando se trataba de hablar sobre animales y a Johanna también le apasionaba ese tema y más aún cuando se trataba de especies de las que nunca había oído hablar, o de las que solo se habla en las leyendas. Le estuvo explicando que su asignatura no se impartía hasta tercer curso y que era una optativa y la animó a cogerla en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

\- - Chica, creo que deberías darte prisa, ya casi es la hora de las tutorías y al profesor Snape no le gusta mucho esperar. Vuelve cuando quieras a ver a Black.

Se despidió de los dos y salió corriendo hacia el colegio. Por el camino se cruzó con Oliver que la saludó.

En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras, de todos tipos. Algunas llevaban a un sitio diferente cada vez. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía. Había puertas que no se abrían a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad y puertas que en realidad eran paredes fingiendo ser puertas.

Era muy fácil perderse.


	4. 04 El profesor de pociones

**04\. El profesor de pociones**

El despacho de Snape se encontraba en las mazmorras, justo al lado del aula de pociones. Allí hacía más frío que en la parte principal del castillo y estaba envuelto de un aire bastante tétrico.

Llamó a la puerta y pasó sin esperar respuesta. Estaba sofocada y bastante nerviosa.

Las paredes del despacho estaban cubiertas enteramente por estanterías, a excepción del hueco de la puerta. La mitad contenían libros de aspecto mohoso y la otra mitad estaba abarrotada de botes y botellas llenos de cosas indistinguibles. En un rincón había unos cuantos calderos. Snape la miró desde su escritorio, en el centro de la sala. Unas cortinas de grasiento pelo negro le enmarcaban el rostro de mármol. Tenía la nariz ganchuda y una mirada dura e impenetrable.

\- -Veo que se ha dignado a llegar. ¿Cree que no tengo nada mejor que hacer en todo el día que esperarla a usted?

Johanna se quedó petrificada durante unos segundos. Sabía que había llegado tarde y que el profesor podía estar un poco molesto por lo ocurrido en su casa, así que se limitó a sentarse en la silla vacía que había en frente del escritorio del profesor.

\- - Disculpe profesor Snape. Me he perdido. El castillo es tan grande… – Dijo un poco avergonzada.

\- - Por si no fuera poco tener que enseñar a adolescentes ineptos, ahora me toca hacer de niñera de una muggle.

\- No sé si lo sabe, pero yo no pedí que me encontraran. Si estoy aquí es por un error que cometisteis vosotros hace catorce años. – Johanna se había levantado de la silla con las mejillas sonrosadas y una creciente indignación en el pecho. No se caracterizaba por ser una chica con demasiada paciencia y solía irritarse con facilidad ante la arrogancia ajena.

\- - Siéntese señorita Macbay. No toleraré faltas de educación en mi presencia. Sé que no puede evitarlo, los muggles sois así, impetuosos y mal educados. Ni siquiera sabéis como recibir visitas adecuadamente.

\- - ¿A, y usted si? ¡Ya he visto el gran recibimiento que me acaba de hacer! Además. ¿Sabe qué le digo? Si no quiere que le cierren la puerta en las narices debería procurar vestir de una manera más normal.

\- - Y me lo dice usted, que abre la puerta ataviada con un turbante.

\- - Era una toalla para secarme el pelo después de lavármelo, usted lo sabría si alguna vez se dignara a hacerlo. – Enmudeció de golpe. No sabía de donde había salido todo aquello. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir ese trato de nadie y estaba claro que no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo. Pero tendría que aprender a controlarse si no quería acabar de patitas en la calle.

Snape advirtió el titubeo en su actitud después de pronunciar aquello y lo tomó como una pequeña victoria.

\- - Haga el favor de sentarse, señorita Macbay. ¿O es que la silla es demasiado pequeña para usted?

A Johanna se le encendieron las mejillas, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

Un destello de satisfacción iluminó por unos segundos los fríos ojos del profesor. Después de todo aún tenía la capacidad de dejar callados a sus alumnos con su mordacidad. Aun que tendría que enseñare a aquella chica que nadie le desafiaba sin sufrir las consecuencias.

\- - Empecemos, no tengo todo el día. Supongo que la profesora McGonagall te puso al día sobre la situación, así que me ahorraré esta parte. Puesto que tendríais que haber empezado las clases a los once años y no entrados los veinte, no sabemos cómo encajareis los nuevos conocimientos y toda la información que tendréis que asimilar, por eso empezaréis dos meses antes. Ya se sabe que si hay algo peor que enseñar a niños ineptos, eso es sin duda, enseñar a adultos ineptos. Serán dos largos meses.

Johanna apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa. Esperaba que los demás hubieran tenido mejor suerte y se lamentaba de no poder poner en su sitio a aquél hombre. Lo miró unos minutos con atención, con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio para no dejar escapar ni uno de los insultos e improperios que su mente le sugería. Se concentró en observar su aspecto, para centrarse en otra cosa. Por más que lo intentó, no logró adivinar su edad. Tenía la mirada de aquellos que han pasado por mucho, sus ojos reflejaban sabiduría y pesar a partes iguales, y aun que daba la sensación de ser mayor, no había ninguna arruga en su rostro de mármol.

\- - Todos los estudiantes de primer año en Hogwarts deben estudiar siete asignaturas: Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Historia de la Magia, Astronomía y Herbología. Las lecciones de vuelo en escobas también son obligatorias.

Durante estos dos meses, estudiaréis los conceptos más básicos de estas asignaturas, desde el colegio se os proporcionarán los libros hasta que empiece el curso oficial. Entonces si habéis decidido quedaros, cosa que veo difícil, tendréis que adquirir vuestros propios libros. Eso es todo. Ya te puedes ir.

Johanna se levantó para irse. Ya estaba en la puerta cuando volvió a escuchar la voz del profesor.

\- - Por cierto, señorita Macbay, está usted castigada. Vendrá todas las tardes después de clase durante una semana, aquí a limpiar todos y cada uno de los objetos de este despacho. A ver si de esta manera aprende a comportarse delante de un superior.

Johanna salió enfurecida y cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que le pareció oír como algo de cristal caía al suelo y se rompía.

El profesor vio con satisfacción como la muchacha se iba enfurecida. Al parecer no había perdido esta virtud.

Se sorprendió a el mismo sonriendo sin dejar de mirar la puerta y el frasco de babosas cornudas hecho añicos en el suelo. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se atrevía a desafiarle y en cierto modo, la actitud de aquella chica le había divertido. Ya nadie se sentía intimidado bajo su mirada. No conseguía arrancar ni un poco de frustración a sus alumnos con su mordacidad ni su lengua afilada. Ni siquiera su sarcasmo tenía ningún efecto. Y lo echaba de menos. Aquella chica descarada le había recordado como era esa sensación. Desde que al santo de Potter se le había ocurrido, en su infinita bondad, esparcir a los cuatro vientos su historia sin ni siquiera preguntarse si a Severus le interesaba que se supiera, todo el mundo le trataba con condescendencia. Las miradas de odio y miedo que antaño levantaba eran ahora de pena y lástima. Para todos era el pobre Severus, o el gran héroe de la guerra. Para tener que sufrir eso hubiera preferido estar muerto. Durante mucho tiempo pensó en abandonar el mundo mágico y empezar de nuevo en oro sitio. Pero Hogwarts era su hogar. Siempre lo había sido.

Se percató de que seguía sonriendo y, un poco avergonzado, apartó la mirada de la puerta y volvió a adoptar su pose seria. Con un suave movimiento de varita recogió el frasco y las babosas que seguían en el suelo. Tendría que conseguir más, solo le quedaba un bote aparte del que se había roto y no le gustaba andar corto de ingredientes. Por suerte sabía de un sitio, en el límite del bosque prohibido con el lago negro donde era muy fácil encontrarlas. Nunca le había gustado comprar los ingredientes para las pociones, siempre que le era posible prefería recolectarlos él mismo. Así se aseguraba de que la calidad era la óptima para la elaboración de cada una de las pociones.

Johanna había salido hecha una furia. Se dirigió a la sala común del quinto piso, aún no había nadie, puesto que todos debían de estar reunidos con sus tutores. Que, a diferencia del suyo, debían ser normales. Les estarían explicando un montón de cosas interesantes. Ese pensamiento solo consiguió hacerla enfurecer más. Vio por la ventana que el sol brillaba y se reflejaba en la lisa superficie del lago. Echaba mucho de menos zambullirse en el mar y este verano tampoco podría hacerlo. Así que tomó una decisión. Puesto que no tenían clase hasta la tarde, iría a darse un baño en el lago. El agua estaría fría, pero parecía que en el exterior hacía calor. Se puso el bikini que se había comprado para ir a Brighton, por debajo del uniforme, cogió una toalla que metió dentro de su cartera y se dirigió hacia allí.

Ya había salido de la habitación cuando una sombra apareció al lado del lago, un hombre vestido completamente de negro, se acercaba al lago y desapareció entre los arboles del bosque prohibido.

Fuera hacía un día precioso. Vio como Black perseguía una especie de patatas con patas por los terrenos. Al verla ignoró a las extrañas criaturas que perseguía y fue a darle encuentro a su dueña. Juntos se sentaron en la orilla del lago.

Cada vez hacía más calor. Johanna dejó la ropa a un lado y se zambulló de golpe en el agua. Estaba helada y se le estremecieron cada uno de los poros de su piel. Era una sensación agradable, era como llenarse de energía. El lago enseguida adquiría profundidad y apenas se veía el fondo. Black jugaba en la orilla mientras Johanna nadaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Estaba relajada y a gusto. Ya no pensaba, ni en su tutor, ni en el castigo, ni en los mordaces comentarios que le había dedicado y no había podido responder adecuadamente.

De repente, una sacudida la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Sin saber cómo ni porqué se encontró sujeta en el aire cabeza abajo. Johanna tenía el pelo empapado y el agua que goteaba, caía alterando la superficie del lago.

Ahogó un grito y Black empezó a ladrarle a una sombra que se acercaba. La figura llevaba una varita levantada apuntando a la chica.

\- - ¡Bájame de aquí inmediatamente! – Exclamó Johanna.

Snape, casi sin parpadear, movió ligeramente la varita haciendo desplazar a la chica unos cuantos metros y dejándola caer con brusquedad encima del césped.

Johanna se levantó frotándose el costado y murmurando una serie de insultos e improperios muy poco dignos de una señorita. Si Snape los oyó, no lo expresó. Su rostro seguía pareciendo una estatua de mármol, pero cuando empezó a hablar en su voz se notó un deje de crispación.

\- - ¿Se puede saber que estaba haciendo señorita Macbay?

\- - ¿No es obvio? Me estaba dando un baño. – Respondió Johanna sin poder mantener la calma.

\- - ¿No tiene ni idea, verdad? – Al ver que Johanna no respondía, siguió hablando. – Dentro del lago hay innumerables criaturas que hubieran podido acabar con tu vida en segundos. Si no llego a estar por aquí cerca para sacarte, ahora mismo podrías estar muerta. Así que deberías mostrar un poco de agradecimiento.

\- - ¡Encima pretenderás que te lo agradezca! – Exclamó ella. – En ningún momento he estado en peligro, además, creía que tenías cosas mejores que hacer que ser mi niñera.

\- - Si dejara que te mataran, y créeme cuando te digo que no es por falta de ganas, tendría demasiados problemas y una muerte más con la que cargar a mis espaldas. Pero si tanto te empeñas en quitarte del medio, adelante.

Snape empezó a andar en dirección al castillo. No había dado ni tres pasos cuando se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

\- - Y tápate, no creo que a nadie le resulte agradable verte así.

Black no paraba de gruñirle, cualquiera que no lo conociera pensaría que estaba preparado para atacar en cualquier momento. Pero era un perro demasiado bueno.

Johanna estaba cada vez más furiosa. No podía dejar las cosas así. Tenía que encontrar la manera de vengarse. Se secó lo más rápido que pudo y se puso la ropa. Se quedó unos minutos con Black hasta que no hubo rastro del profesor y entonces volvió al castillo.

Ya en su despacho, Severus se puso a guardar meticulosamente las babosas en un frasco. Sentía una pequeña punzada de remordimiento en su estómago. Las últimas palabras que le había dedicado a la chica fueron un poco duras. Realmente había perdido práctica, lo había dicho sin pensar y él nunca decía las cosas sin pensar. Se consideraba una persona reflexiva y meticulosa.

Entonces una idea fugaz cruzó su mente. El sentimiento que lo había envuelto en ese momento, lo que había provocado como consecuencia aquél comentario. Le inquietaba que alguien además de él pudiera verla de aquella manera. Se intentó quitar aquél pensamiento de la cabeza, pero el recuerdo de su joven cuerpo apareció, traicionero, en su mente. Pegó un puñetazo a la mesa con rabia para quitárselo de la cabeza.


	5. 05 Empiezan las clases

**05.** **Empiezan las clases**

Aun temblando de rabia, Johanna subió hasta el quinto piso iba a darse un baño antes de entrar en la sala común.

\- _Siempre fresco_. – Dijo Johanna delante de la puerta del baño, y esta se abrió dejándola pasar.

El baño era una habitación grande, suavemente iluminada por una araña llena de velas. Todo lo que había en la habitación era de mármol blanco, incluida una gran bañera del tamaño de una piscina rodeada con casi cien grifos de oro cada uno de los cuales tenía en el grifo una pequeña joya de diferente color. Había incluso un trampolín. De las ventanas colgaban largas cortinas de lino blanco y la pared estaba adornada con un único cuadro con marco dorado de una sirena rubia. Había también cualquier producto de baño que pudiera necesitar, como jabón, aceite, polvos para baño, sales, champo, spray para el cabello, y acondicionador. Se desnudó y abrió el grifo más grande con una gema de color azul, imaginándose que sería el del agua. Johanna creía que tardaría bastante tiempo en llenarse por completo, pero se llenó muy rápido. Se metió dentro y encontró el agua a la temperatura perfecta, con la bañera completamente llena, apenas llegaba a tocar el suelo con los pies. Los grifos del baño desprendían burbujas de jabón de diferentes colores y espuma.

Intentó no entretenerse mucho con los grifos, ya tendría tiempo para probarlos todos y se acercaba la hora de comer. Aun así se quedó hasta relajarse por completo. No quería volver a pensar en el profesor y en lo mucho que lo odiaba, pero le costó un rato quitárselo de la cabeza.

Salió de la bañera completamente relajada y oliendo a cítricos. Se secó y se puso la ropa. La notó seca, por algún tipo de magia que había en la sala, la ropa se le había secado por completo. Había tantas cosas que no sabía. Tenía tanto por aprender. Además, aquél colegio parecía esconder muchos secretos y misterios. Estaba impaciente para empezar a aprender. Pensó en ir a la biblioteca después de clase, pero enseguida recordó que estaba castigada. Quien lo iba a decir, a estas alturas castigada como una simple adolescente, y por algo sumamente injusto. Ahora ya tenía otra motivación para aprender, vengarse de su tutor.

Salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió a la sala común. Allí estaban todos sus compañeros charlando animadamente sobre sus respectivas experiencias de aquella mañana.

\- Que tarde has llegado. – Le dijo Emma. – Seguro que tu tutor te ha contado un montón de cosas. El profesor Longbottom me ha contado todo sobre el curso que nos espera y me ha puesto al día de la actualidad mágica. ¿Sabes que participó en la batalla de Hogwarts cuando solo tenía 17 años? Supongo que tu tutor te habrá hablado sobe eso y sobre la guerra. Por lo que me ha comentado el Profesor, tu tutor fue una pieza clave para la victoria de la guerra.

\- Hagrid también me habló de esto. – Añadió Oliver. – Se ve que ha sido el suceso más importante en el mundo mágico de los últimos años.

Johanna les escuchaba con interés y resignación.

\- Ya me hubiera gustado a mí que mi tutor fuera tan dado a ponerme al día de todo, como era su cometido, tal y como han hecho los vuestros. En su lugar, se ha limitado a exponerme brevemente la dinámica a seguir durante estos dos meses. Se ha mostrado taciturno, descortés y arrogante, además de orgulloso y prepotente. Me ha dejado muy claro que somos un estorbo para él y en especial yo. Y si todo esto no fuera poco, estoy castigada durante una semana después de clase.

Sus compañeros se quedaron estupefactos. No podían creer lo que oían. Todos habían tenido una experiencia muy agradable con sus tutores que en el tiempo que disponían se habían esforzado al máximo para darles la mayor parte de la información más importante que necesitaban saber para entrar en el mundo mágico.

\- ¿Qué has hecho para que te castiguen el primer día? – Le preguntó Emma sin salir de su asombro.

\- Pues no gran cosa, no dejar pisotearme. – Respondió ella. – Deberíamos ir a comer, tenemos clase por la tarde. – Estaba un poco deprimida y quería pensar en otra cosa.

Bajaron todos juntos al gran comedor. La mayoría seguían hablando de los descubrimientos que habían hecho con sus tutores, mientras otros compartían su inquietud por todo lo nuevo que les quedaba por aprender.

La mesa del comedor se llenó de platos exquisitos, fuentes llenas de pollo y patatas, jarras con zumo de calabaza, verduras salteadas y un montón de salsas. Todo eso les hizo olvidar de lo que estaban hablando y comieron sin apenas mediar palabra.

El aula de historia era muy luminosa, en un lado había un enorme ventanal por donde entraba el sol de la tarde y el resto de paredes estaba cubierto de cuadros, lienzos, y algún grabado que representaban diferentes escenas de la historia de la magia.

Cuando el profesor entró en la clase, todos guardaron silencio. El señor Potmos era un hombre de cuarenta años con el pelo canoso recogido en una coleta y gafas de media luna. Se sentó en la silla y sacó unos cuantos retratos de su maletín. Los colocó encima de la mesa.

\- Buenas tardes a todos. Tengo la responsabilidad de daros vuestra primera clase. He pensado que antes de profundizar en los inicios de la historia de la magia, lo mejor es que empiece por los hechos más recientes que han provocado vuestra situación.

Todos escucharon con atención todo lo que el profesor Potmos tenía que contarles. Les explicó como fue el ascenso al poder de Voldemort, quienes eran los mortífagos y como se resolvió todo en la batalla de Hogwarts. Con ayuda de los retratos les explicó quien fue Dumbledore, la historia de Sirius y Regulus Black, la familia Potter y como eran todos los que participaron en la caída de Voldemort. Durante las dos horas que duró la clase mantuvo la atención de sus alumnos contándoles detalladamente todo lo que les hacía falta saber sobre los acontecimientos más recientes de la historia que les habían llevado a esa situación. Para que pudieran empezar a comprender cómo era aquél mundo nuevo que tenían que afrontar desde el desconocimiento absoluto. Terminó la clase explicándoles algunas de las anécdotas más conocidas sobre la historia del colegio y les remitió al libro "La historia de Hogwarts" para más información, a pesar de no ser temario de examen era un libro muy interesante de leer y les recomendó encarecidamente que lo buscaran en la biblioteca.

Johanna encontró aquella clase de lo más interesante, el señor Potmos había conseguido que se sumergieran en la historia hasta quedar completamente empapados de ella. Las dos horas pasaron muy rápido, demasiado para Johanna a quien le esperaba un duro castigo en las mazmorras del castillo. Al terminar la clase se dirigió al despacho del profesor Snape sin entretenerse. No podía dejar de pensar en lo medieval que resultaba el hecho de estar castigada en las mazmorras de un castillo. Estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabía exactamente que le esperaba y le incomodaba mucho la idea de pasar mucho tiempo encerrada en aquellas mazmorras lúgubres en presencia de un ser tan hostil.

Se paró ante la puerta, respiró tres veces para serenarse y llamó. Esta se abrió con un leve chirrido. El profesor no levantó la mirada de su mesa cuando entró.

\- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, empieza a limpiar todo el polvo de las estanterías. – Dijo él desde su sillón. – Sin magia.

Esto último lo dijo con ironía esbozando una media sonrisa que quedó oculta tras la sombra de su cabello.

Johanna se quedó unos segundos atónita observando las estanterías que horas antes estaban limpias y relucientes con una pulcritud impresionante y ahora estaban cubiertas de una gruesa capa de mugre y polvo como si no se hubieran limpiado en años.

El profesor le tiró un trapo sin molestarse a levantar la vista del enorme libro que estaba leyendo, era un ejemplar antiquísimo y apenas se distinguía el título en su portada.

Johanna recogió el trapo y se dirigió a las estanterías más alejadas de la puerta y del campo visual del profesor. Estaban repletas de libros, mientras los limpiaba uno por uno iba fijándose en los títulos, parecían interesantes, y eso hacía que el trabajo se le hiciera menos pesado. La mayoría eran recetarios de pociones y manuales de reconocimiento de plantas y hongos que no había visto en su vida. Una vez limpios los iba devolviendo a su sitio hasta llegar a uno que le llamó especialmente la atención ya que a diferencia de los demás era nuevo y parecía no haberse abierto nunca. La cubierta era de color verde esmeralda y en la portada el título relucía escrito en color plateado "Severus Snape, héroe o asesino despiadado" a bajo, escrito con letras pomposas, reposaba el nombre de la autora "Por: Rita Skeeter". Johanna miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que el profesor seguía atento a su libro y lo abrió. En la primera página había una dedicatoria firmada por la misma autora del libro.

 _Queridísimo Severus;_

 _Como ves, a pesar de tus múltiples intentos para que la verdad no saliera a la luz, he conseguido publicar el libro. Ya es hora de que el mundo entero conozca la verdad y que se sepa qué clase de profesores están educando a nuestros hijos._

 _Rita Skeeter_

La página de la dedicatoria estaba arrugada, como si alguien al leerla hubiera tenido el impulso de arrancarla. Johanna volvió a cerciorarse de que el profesor seguía sin prestarle atención y se guardó el libro en la cartera. Sabía que si el profesor se daba cuenta de que faltaba ese libro lo iba a pasar muy mal, así que intentó disimular el hueco que había dejado el libro. No le fue difícil, pues la estantería estaba repleta de libros sin colocar.

Se puso nerviosa solo de pensar que pasaría si el profesor la descubría. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y al darse la vuelta vio al profesor Snape con los ojos clavados en ella y una mueca de desprecio en los labios. Por un segundo le dio la sensación de que sus ojos eran capaces de leerle la mente y con un miedo irracional decidió pensar en cualquier cosa menos en el libro que acababa de encontrar. Se sintió un poco tonta, como si el mundo mágico la hubiera vuelto más paranoica de lo que era solo por pura ignorancia de los límites de la magia. Aun así siguió pensando en cocina, el primer tema que le había venido a la mente, repasó todas y cada una de las recetas que sabía mientras seguía limpiando las estanterías metódicamente.

\- Ya es suficiente por hoy. – Dijo él tras dos horas de castigo.

Con un suave giro de muñeca le quitó el trapo de las manos que salió volando hacia él y con otro movimiento de varita abrió la puerta dejándole claro que cada minuto que pasaba de más en su despacho era un estorbo.

Johanna salió apresuradamente y sin mediar palabra del despacho, eran las siete y como no tenía hambre decidió ir a la biblioteca para sacar el libro que les había recomendado el profesor Potmos. Tenía mucha curiosidad por aprender todo lo que pudiera y cuanto antes.

En el despacho de las mazmorras el profesor Snape recuperaba el orden de su despacho varita en mano. Sonrió con satisfacción. Había valido la pena llenar de mugre su santuario durante unas horas solo para ver la cara de la muchacha al entrar. Así aprendería a no faltarle al respeto. Nunca iba a tolerar las faltas de respeto y eso era algo que tenía que inculcarle antes de que se le ocurriera hacerlo en público. Tenía que aprender cuál era su lugar, que ya no tenía la sartén por el mango como en su trabajo muggle. Aquí tenía que obedecer y seguir las normas.

Ya en sus aposentos se descalzó y se sentó en su sillón verde botella con los pies en alto. Se quedó absorto mientras un pensamiento inquietante le pasaba repetidamente por la cabeza. Johanna le parecía una criatura curiosa y a pesar de su insufrible carácter, sus malos modales y su falta de disciplina le producía un extraño desasosiego.

Aquella tarde, en un momento de debilidad, había sucumbido al instinto de leerle la mente, solo por el mero placer de torturarla con los comentarios mordaces más efectivos. Pero para su sorpresa, algo bloqueó su entrada y lo único que pudo sacar de ello fue un montón de recetas apetecibles y un hambre voraz. Esto le había llamado mucho la atención y lo mantenía intranquilo, pues nunca antes se había encontrado con una resistencia tan fuerte a su "legilimencia" de alguien que aún no tenía ningún conocimiento de magia.


	6. 06 Severus Snape, héroe o asesino despia

**06.** **Severus Snape, héroe o asesino despiadado**

Johanna estaba en la cama, tras unos minutos practicando aprendió un hechizo para crear luz con su varita, así podría leer toda la noche sin molestar a sus compañeras de habitación.

Varita en mano con las cortinas de la cama cerradas, empezó a leer la biografía de su profesor, con la intención de descubrir algo que le permitiera vengarse por su crueldad.

 _Severus Snape nació el 9 de enero de 1960, hijo de Eileen Prince, una bruja feucha y desgarbada sangre pura, y Tobías Snape, un sucio muggle que quería más una botella de wiski a su hijo, cosa que no es de extrañar. Severus, cuyo padre era emocionalmente vacío, empezó a identificarse con la familia de su madre que no es que fuera el mejor de los ejemplos. Su infeliz relación con su padre pudo haber sido el origen de su desprecio por los muggles y su posterior devoción por los asesinatos de estos. Se supone que Severus no tenía amigos y fue abandonado por sus padres. Esta falta de atención, en gran parte, determinó la desagradable personalidad de Severus. Los padres de Severus vivían en un estercolero muggle cerca de un río, en un lugar llamado la Calle de la Hilandera. Este fue el hogar de Severus a largo de sus años en Hogwarts. La Hilandera, ubicada en Cokeworth, era un área pobre, con calles empedradas y con lámparas, fábricas abandonadas y casas en ruinas._

 _Se pasó toda su infancia espiando a hurtadillas a la que por aquél entonces era Liy Evans, Severus notó que ella tenía evidentes capacidades mágicas y comenzó a tratar de ser su amigo. Los dos se unieron de forma rápida y parece que él estaba muy enamorado de Lily desde el principio, pero ese amor no le era correspondido (como es lógico, nadie en su sano juicio se podría enamorar de él) a pesar de que ella, extrañamente, lo consideraba un amigo. Durante este tiempo, también desarrolló una enemistad fuerte hacia la hermana de ella, Petunia todo fruto del odio que tenía hacia los muggles. Parece ser que era un niño torpe con pocas habilidades sociales. Incluso cuando era importante para él, mostrar una buena impresión, siempre parecía tener problemas para hacerlo._

No pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena al leerlo, pero se le pasó rápido al pensar en todas las personas que según el libro había asesinado. No podía creerse que le dejaran ejercer como profesor si aquello era verdad.

Al día siguiente tenía que devolver el libro antes de que se diera cuenta de su desaparición y solo disponía de aquella noche para leerlo, pero pretendía dormir algunas horas. Tenía que ser selectiva con la lectura, pues no tenía mucho tiempo. Decidió pasar unas páginas hasta encontrarse con un capitulo que prometía ser interesante.

 _Snape estaba deseando marcharse a Hogwarts y dejar atrás una casa en la que no era feliz. Entró en el colegio en 1971, siendo seleccionado para la casa de Slytherin. Ya en el tren conoció a Sirius Black y James Potter, y fue entonces cuando comenzó la relación de odio que se prolongaría hasta el día de sus muertes. Los mereodeadores le apodaron como Quejicus. Severus sabía más de las Artes Oscuras cuando entró al colegio que muchos de los alumnos mayores, lo que le valió un círculo de amigos entre los que se contaban el entonces prefecto Lucius Malfoy, y sus compañeros Avery o Mulciber, los cuales ya en la escuela fantaseaban con la idea de convertirse en Mortífagos. Ya a esa edad tenía todas las cualidades para convertirse en un mago oscuro asesino de muggles. Según Horace Slughorn, Snape también destacaba por su dominio en pociones._

 _Tras licenciarse en Hogwarts, en 1978, Snape entró a formar parte de los Mortífagos. Con ellos, cometió todo tipo de atrocidades, torturas, asesinatos y violaciones. Él fue quien escuchó y transmitió la profecía que convirtió a Harry Potter en el elegido. Él fue el culpable de la muerte de Lily y James Potter, seguramente empujado por la sed de venganza hacia la mujer que nunca lo amó y el hombre que convirtió en una pesadilla sus días en Hogwarts._

 _Fuentes cercanas a Harry Potter me han asegurado que Severus Snape se pasó al otro bando antes de la caída del que aún no debe ser nombrado, convirtiéndose en un espía y la pieza clave para la caída del señor tenebroso. Pero ya sabemos que los círculos de Potter tienden a idealizar a las personas, como hicieron en su momento con Albus Dumbledore._

 _Es sabido que Dumbledore respondió por Snape ante el Wizengamot y este no tuvo que ir a Azkaban por los actos cometidos antes de su deserción de los Mortífagos. ¿Pero no creen que debería pagar por todos las atrocidades cometidas?_

 _Además, quien nos asegura que realmente estaba de nuestro bando…_

Con esa frase terminaba el capítulo. Johanna avanzó unas pocas páginas y siguió leyendo. Estaba temblando un poco, tenía los nervios a flor de piel y una mezcla de sentimientos se le arremolinaban en el estómago, entre odio, miedo y aversión.

Leyó durante varias horas, capítulo tras capítulo donde se describían todo tipo de actos brutales que había llevado a cabo el profesor. Relatos, en su mayoría, de familiares de víctimas y testigos. Incluso había alguno contado por uno de sus compañeros mortifagos.

Estaba empezando a amanecer cuando llegó al último capítulo. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el último párrafo.

 _Si el señor tenebroso lo asesinó, cómo pudo volver a la vida…_

 _¿Falló por segunda vez? No lo creo. Siempre he tenido la sospecha de que en realidad siempre había estado del lado del señor tenebroso. Así que le enseñó magia oscura para que pudiera recuperarse y así, un día lo ayudará a volver a levantarse y hundirá al mundo en las tinieblas de nuevo._

 _Está claro que la Directora de Hogwarts está cometiendo los mismos errores que su antecesor dejando que un asesino dé clases a las futuras generaciones de magos y brujas. Pero quien la puede culpar, con la edad que tiene…_

Johanna dejó el libro en su cartera y se metió en la cama, aún le quedaban un par de horas para levantarse. Pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo pegar ojo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en todas las personas que había matado y torturado a sangre fría. La autora había insinuado más de una vez que incluso sentía placer al hacerlo. Un sentimiento de odio iba creciendo en su pecho. El desprecio que sentía hacia el profesor era sustituido por rabia y odio.


	7. 07 Doble ración de Severus Snape

**07.** **Doble ración de Severus Snape**

A Johanna le era muy difícil recordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cambiaban de lugar continuamente. Las personas de los retratos no servían de gran ayuda y le daba la sensación de que las armaduras podían andar. Los fantasmas tampoco ayudaban. Siempre era una desagradable sorpresa que alguno se deslizara súbitamente a través de la puerta que se intentaba abrir. Y Peeves el poltergeist se encargaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino de los que llegaban tarde a clase. También les tiraba papeleras a la cabeza, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies del que pasaba o les tiraba tizas.

Johanna tenía tendencia a perderse por el castillo, la orientación nunca había sido su fuerte. Además era muy curiosa y aquél castillo entrañaba demasiados misterios. Cuando por fin encontraba las aulas, estaban las clases. Había mucho más que magia, mucho más que agitar la varita y decir unas palabras graciosas. Tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus telescopios, dos viernes a la semana a medianoche, y aprender los nombres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas. Tres horas por semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbología, con el profesor Neville Longbottom, y aprendían a cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas y hongos y a descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas. Durante cuatro horas a la semana, el profesor Flitwick les enseñaba encantamientos. A Johanna le parecía una magia de lo más útil, pero un tanto complicada de aprender.

No había ninguna asignatura que no le gustara. El profesor Heraclitus Godenhorn era muy serio, pero atento y dedicado a los alumnos. Estricto e inteligente, les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase.

\- Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts —dijo—. No permitiré que nadie pierda el tiempo en mi clase. Ya estáis prevenidos.

Entonces transformó su silla en un poni y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales. Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja. Al final de las dos horas de clase, nadie había conseguido transformarla por completo. Lo máximo que Johanna consiguió fue que se volviera plateada y afilada, pero seguía prendiendo cuando se frotaba con la caja.

La clase que todos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con el profesor Erik Lodbrok. Y resultó ser tan interesante como prometía. El profesor Lodbrok era muy alto tenía los ojos azules y el pelo largo y rubio recogido en una trenza, parecía saberlo todo sobre antiguos rituales de protección y les prometió enseñarles a defenderse de cualquier conjuro o maldición que les lanzaran. En su primera clase solo les explicó las bases de los rituales defensivos y les aseguró que en la siguiente estarían preparados para realizar uno de los más básicos por ellos mismos.

Tras esas dos clases llegó la hora de comer. Johanna bajó al gran comedor con sus compañeros y se sentó al lado de Emma. La comida que apareció en la mesa estaba deliciosa como de costumbre y se preguntó dónde se haría toda aquella comida. En ese momento un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, se giró hacia la mesa de profesores y vio que el profesor Snape acababa de entrar y estaba tomando asiento sin dejar de observarla con hostilidad. Suspiró con resignación al recordar que tendría que seguir con su castigo.

\- ¿Qué tenemos ahora? – Le preguntó Emma.

\- Doble hora de pociones, con Snape. – Dijo con desdén.

Emma le sonrió amablemente.

\- Seguro que no es para tanto, no te pongas así. No creo que la profesora McGonagall tenga como empleado a alguien tan ruin.

Johanna se paró a pensar un segundo en aquello. No le había contado a nadie lo que había leído en aquél libro y por un momento pensó en contárselo a su amiga. Pero desechó la idea rápidamente. Movió la cabeza en señal de negativa y le respondió sarcásticamente.

\- Eso lo dices porque nunca has tenido el placer de pasar unas magníficas horas a solas con él. Y pensar que hubiera tenido que ir al callejón Diagón con él de no haberle cerrado la puerta en las narices el día que vino a buscarme.

\- ¿Eso hiciste? – Preguntó Emma asombrada.

Johanna afirmó con la cabeza y las dos soltaron una carcajada.

Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo.

Snape entró dando un portazo y miró a sus nuevos alumnos. Sus ojos eran negros fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en túneles oscuros.

\- Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos… Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte… si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Johanna y Emma intercambiaron miradas y a Johanna se le escapó una risita. Snape la miró con dureza pero no dijo nada.

Snape les dio las pautas para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo.

Se paró al lado del caldero de Johanna, contemplándolo con interés buscando cualquier detalle merecedor de una crítica o comentario mordaz, pero no lo encontró. La poción tenía el color verde perfecto que se suponía que debía tener y la consistencia ideal. Se fijó en Johanna y la vio totalmente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo. Totalmente ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sin oír los suspiros de frustración de sus compañeros ni los comentarios envenenados de su profesor, absolutamente concentrada. En aquellos momentos se sentía transportada en un lugar confortable, haciendo algo para lo que había nacido. Aquello no se diferenciaba tanto de la cocina y le gustaba.

Snape se quedó absorto observándola trabajar de manera sumamente metódica. Resultaba hermoso ver como alguien podía trabajar con la misma precisión que él. Hacer pociones era un arte y no todo el mundo disponía de la delicadeza necesaria para llevarlas a cabo. Se asombró pensando en el potencial de la muchacha, en el fondo sabía que podía convertirse en una buena alumna, a no ser que los buenos resultados fueran fruto de la suerte o la casualidad.

Al terminar la clase, la única que había obtenido el resultado esperado había sido Johanna. Sus compañeros la felicitaron. Pero eso no le valió el reconocimiento de su profesor, que observó su poción con desgana murmurando.

\- Meramente aceptable. – Y añadió. –No se vaya, recuerde que está castigada.

Se despidió de sus compañeros y siguió al profesor hasta su despacho.

Empezó a limpiar desde donde lo había dejado el día anterior y con sumo cuidado guardó el libro que se había llevado a escondidas. Se sorprendió al encontrar un libro titulado "Hierbas mágicas y hongos medicinales, aplicación en cocina". No pudo resistir la tentación y lo abrió. Tras devorar unas pocas páginas una voz la sobresaltó.

\- ¡Señorita Macbay! ¿Se puede saber quién le ha dado permiso para dejar de limpiar y husmear en mis libros?

\- Nadie. – Respondió Johanna sin soltar el libro.

\- Nadie, señor. – Puntualizó él.

\- Se equivoca profesor, en todo caso es señorita. Pensaba que la falda que llevo le habría dado alguna pista.

Snape apretó los puños y se levantó de su silla.

\- No te bastaba con husmear, que encima sigues faltándome al respeto. ¿Es que quieres otra semana de castigo?

\- No gracias. Además, ha sido usted quién me ha mandado limpiar sus libros. ¿Tan malo es sentir curiosidad por un libro? ¿O es que esconde algo en estas librerías? – Esto último lo dijo con énfasis.

En ese momento advirtió como los ojos del profesor se clavaban en los suyos y notó una punzada de dolor en la cabeza. De repente, el libro que había estado leyendo toda la noche se le apareció en la mente, sin poder dejar de pensar en él.

Johanna vio empalidecer al profesor que la miró con más desprecio del habitual.

\- Sigue limpiando, y ni se te ocurra husmear en mis cosas.

Snape se sentó de nuevo. Le preocupaba que su alumna hubiera leído ese libro, aunque no tuviera evidencias de que esto hubiera pasado. Había podido ver en su mente que conocía de su existencia, pero no había podido profundizar más. Algo le impedía ver a través de sus pensamientos. Había corrido mucho riesgo dejando el libro expuesto de aquella manera, tenía que hacerlo desaparecer.

Tras dos horas de castigo el profesor echó a Johanna de su despacho con grosería, para quedarse de nuevo solo con sus pensamientos.

Johanna no cenó aquél día. Fue directamente a su habitación y se echó en la cama. No se molestó ni en ponerse el pijama. Simplemente se metió dentro de la cama y durmió. Necesitaba recuperar las horas de sueño que había perdido el día anterior.

Y sin pensarlo ya había pasado una semana. El viernes fue un día importante para Johanna. Era el último día de castigo con Snape y por fin había encontrado el camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, sin perderse ni una vez, pero aun así, necesitaba algo para orientarse por el castillo. Había decidido que durante el fin de semana empezaría a hacer un mapa rudimentario del castillo, para evitar llegar tarde a todas las clases.

Ese día descubrió que incomprensiblemente se le daba genial volar con escoba. La profesora de vuelo, Rolanda Hooch, la había felicitado tras ser de los únicos que había aguantado encima de la escoba sin ser derribada, junto a Edward y Magie.

Estaba siendo un día genial, hasta que llegó la hora de su castigo. Entro en el despacho sin llamar, demasiado contenta al pensar que no tendría que volver a limpiar la mugre de ese despacho. No tenía ganas de arruinar su maravilloso día discutiendo con su profesor así que no le iba a dar motivos.

\- Buenas tardes profesor Snape. – Dijo Johanna con tono de niña buena mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.

El profesor tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar ante tan inusual actitud.

\- Señorita Macbay, debe saber que no está permitido el consumo de alcohol ni sustancias estupefacientes dentro del colegio. ¿O es que le está encontrando placer a limpiar? Al fin y al cabo es la única tarea para la que puede estar cualificada una muggle como tú.

Johanna no iba a caer esta vez. No le sería tan fácil arruinarle el día. Así que esbozó su mejor sonrisa y le respondió con irónica amabilidad:

\- A lo mejor es que encuentro en su estantería libros muy interesantes para leer. Puesto que usted no me pone al corriente de los hechos relevantes que tengo que saber para integrarme, me tengo que buscar mis propias fuentes de información. Y resulta que en su colección hay alguna cosa interesante.

\- A parte de inútil, veo que también eres sorda. ¡A caso no especifiqué que no husmeara en mis cosas! – El profesor hacía esfuerzos para que no se notara su crispación. – Es usted una mal educada y una insolente, no se podría esperar menos de alguien de su calaña. Y encima tengo que hacerle de niñera, como si no tuviera suficiente trabajo. Nunca serás más que un estorbo como todos los muggles.

Johanna se esforzó por no perder la sonrisa de sus labios e intentó mantener la compostura, pero su orgullo volvió a vencer.

\- Entonces ¿Qué va a hacer, profesor? ¿Se deshará de mí? ¿Es lo que le gusta hacer con los muggles e hijos de muggles como yo? ¿Por eso le tiene la profesora McGonagall en Hogwarts? ¿Para controlarle?

El profesor Snape se levantó dando un puñetazo en la mesa.

\- No te consiento que me hables así, niña. ¿Quién te has creído que eres? No eres nadie. ¡Y no sabes nada! - Snape daba miedo le temblaban los labios y estaba blanco como el papel. – Nunca te atrevas a juzgarme. ¡Vete!

Johanna salió del despacho dando un portazo. Mientras se alejaba oyó como algo de cristal se rompía tras la puerta. A ese paso acabaría con cada uno de los tarros del despacho.

No estaba muy orgullosa de cómo había perdido la calma, pero al final se había ahorrado dos horas de castigo.


	8. 08 Sam el conserje

**08\. Sam el conserje**

Llevaba casi una semana en el castillo y seguía perdiéndose la mayoría de las veces. Tan solo dominaba el camino al Gran Comedor y desgraciadamente el trayecto a las mazmorras. El castillo encerraba muchos misterios y no podía permitirlo. Era demasiado curiosa, no le gustaba nada no saber algo. Los enigmas solían durar poco en sus manos.

El sábado se levantó temprano, con la salida del sol. Bajó a la planta baja preparada para empezar su mapa, armada con un cuaderno y un lápiz (no se le daba bien escribir con pluma y pergamino). Se sentó en la escalera y empezó a dibujar de manera muy rudimentaria. Aprender a dibujar era una de sus tareas pendientes, lo intentó durante mucho tiempo en su adolescencia, pero nunca obtuvo resultados.

Tras unos minutos consiguió terminar un boceto, un poco penoso, de la entrada y el Gran Comedor. Estaba concentrada intentando arreglar el dibujo cuando se sobresaltó al notar un roce en su pierna. Se movió hacia un lado para ver qué la había tocado y vio lo que parecía un mapache restregándose en su pierna cual gato. Johanna dejó el cuaderno a un lado para acariciar al animal.

\- Parece que le has caído bien. No suele pasar a menudo.

Johanna se dio la vuelta dando un poco sobresaltada para ver a quién pertenecía aquella voz. Era una voz agradable y dulce, a juego con el muchacho que permanecía de pie a su lado apoyado a una escoba que no tenía pinta de volar. El chico la miraba con unos enormes ojos verdes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era bastante alto y tenía el pelo anaranjado despeinado cayéndole justo por encima de los hombros.

\- Hola, soy Sam. – Dijo ofreciéndole la mano. – Y esta preciosidad es Rose. – Añadió señalando al Mapache. – No le suelen caer bien las mujeres. – Dijo sonriendo.

\- Encantada, soy Johanna. – Le estrechó la mano y le correspondió con la sonrisa.

\- Espero que no te moleste que te pregunte qué haces aquí tan temprano.

\- En absoluto. – Respondió ella. – Estaba intentando dibujar un mapa para no perderme. – Añadió sonrojándose un poco. – Es que me oriento un poco mal, soy un poco desastre.

\- Te entiendo, cuando empecé a trabajar aquí tardé mucho en conocer mínimamente este castillo. Imagínate lo que es mantener limpios los pasillos de un sitio tan inmenso.

\- ¿Eres el conserje?

\- Si, y da la casualidad que me defiendo bastante bien dibujando, conozco el castillo como la palma de mi mano y tengo la mañana libre. – Le guiñó un ojo y añadió sonriendo. – Así que ¿Me permitiría acompañarla My lady?

Johanna se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza, mientras recogía el cuaderno del suelo para entregárselo a Sam.

Sam retocó el boceto que había hecho Johanna y lo complementó con todas las salas de la planta baja. El vestíbulo de Hogwarts, la cámara de recepción , el Patio de entrada, el Gran Comedor y la antecámara (una habitación pequeña unida al Gran Comedor por una puerta a la derecha detrás de la mesa de los profesores). Así como la sala de profesores, la conserjería , la entrada del viaducto, el patio empedrado, el ala de Transformaciones con su patio, la despensa de Herbología, el patio norte, el patio de la torre central y la entrada del puente colgante.

Johanna quedó asombrada con el resultado y le dio las gracias efusivamente.

\- De nada. La verdad es que siempre había querido hacer lo mismo que tú, pero me daba pereza empezar. – Le dedicó otra de sus sonrisas. - ¿Querrías compartir los resultados conmigo?

\- Por supuesto. – Respondió ella. – Si estás haciendo todo el trabajo. ¿Cómo no iba a compartirlo contigo?

\- Genial, sígueme.

Johanna le siguió a lao largo de los pasillos, escaleras y pisos del castillo con Rose siempre a su lado.

En el primer piso le mostró: el aula de Historia de la Magia y la de estudios muggles, la enfermería y el despacho de la enfermera Poppy Pomfrey, un gran cuarto adjunto a la enfermería. También le mostró el despacho del Jefe de Gryffindor, los invernaderos, una de las despensas, un montón de aulas vacías y el puente de piedra que conectaba el pasillo del primer piso a la entrada del viaducto y al aula y patio de Transformaciones. Por último le señaló una puerta cerrada que parecía pertenecer a un cuarto de baño. Le advirtió que no lo utilizara, pues en él habitaba un fantasma.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron subiendo piso por piso, escudriñando cada rincón. En el segundo piso le mostró la entrada al despecho de la directora, que estaba custodiada por una enorme gárgola. Lo más interesante fue cuando le mostró en el tercer piso un pasillo secreto. Habían pasado la biblioteca cuando Sam le señaló una estatua feísima de una bruja tuerta y le explicó que era uno de los muchos pasadizos secretos que había en el castillo, pero que no sabía dónde llegaba, pues nunca había entrado. Siguieron subiendo hasta llegar al séptimo y último piso. Era ya medio día y empezaban a tener hambre.

\- ¿Te apetecería venir conmigo a comer a la cabaña de Hagrid? Había quedado con él y no creo que le importe que traiga compañía. No cocina muy bien, así que no se si querrás venir.

\- Si no le importa que me una, por mi perfecto. Y si el problema es la comida, no te preocupes, déjamelo a mí. – Dijo guiñando un ojo.

Black ignoró a las mariposas enormes con las que estaba jugando y corrió a lanzarse a los brazos de su dueña. La tiró al suelo para poder lamerle la cara mientras movía la cola con alegría. Johanna se levantó con esfuerzo sin dejar de acariciar al perro.

\- Este es Black, mi fiel compañero. Como no puedo tenerlo dentro del castillo, Hagrid cuida de él.

\- Si, lo conozco. Hagrid me lo presentó el otro día.

Sam se agachó al lado del animal para acariciarle y este le correspondió con un enorme lametón en la cara.

Al oír las risas de los muchachos, Hagrid salió de su cabaña para saludarles e invitarles a entrar.

\- Seremos un comensal más. Le dijo Sam señalando a Johanna.

\- Perfecto. Aún no he empezado a cocinar. He tenido una mañana de lo más ajetreada. He tenido que asistir el parto de Bella, una de las hembras de thestral.

\- Hagrid… - Interrumpió tímidamente Johanna. - ¿Le importaría si hago yo la comida? Me gusta mucho cocinar y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerte la invitación y que cuides tan bien de Black.

\- Será genial probar tu comida. – Sonrió. – Tengo unos filetes preparados.- Dijo señalando unos enormes trozos de carne que reposaban encima de la mesa.

\- Eso será suficiente, gracias.

Johanna cogió los trozos de carne y se dio cuenta de que habían pertenecido a un animal demasiado anciano lo que se traducía en una carne demasiado dura para el consumo humano. Así que cogió un martillo para ablandar la carne de manera manual como le había enseñado su madre hacía años. Cortó los trozos ya ablandados en cubos uniformes y los marinó con especies que encontró por la cabaña para luego ensartarlos en unos pinchos de madera que vio sobre la estantería. Cuando lo tuvo preparado, los colocó estratégicamente alrededor del fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. Al cabo de unos minutos, un fantástico aroma a carne asada inundaba la cabaña. La carne estaba lista.

Comieron saboreando cada trozo de carne y felicitando a la cocinera a cada bocado. Sam le dirigió una mirada de gratitud que ella correspondió con un disimulado guiño de ojo.

\- ¿Así que te gusta cocinar? – Preguntó Hagrid.

\- Era cocinera en un restaurante antes de enterarme que soy una bruja.

\- ¿Y cómo te va? ¿Ya has dado todas las asignaturas?

\- Todas menos herbología

\- Te va a gustar. Neville es muy buen profesor.

\- Seguramente, Emma siempre dice que es muy simpático. Es su tutor.

\- Si, y sabe mucho de su materia. Por cierto, me ha contado Oliver que eres muy buena en pociones, que fuiste la única en obtener un resultado perfecto en la primera clase con el profesor Snape. Se sentirá orgulloso de ser tu tutor.

Johanna soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- ¿Snape orgulloso de alguien a quien considera poco más que escoria? Ni en mis mejores sueños, es demasiado arrogante para eso.

Johanna se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que estaba criticando a un profesor delante de otro.

\- No seas tan dura con el profesor Snape. No serias la primera en equivocarte al juzgarlo antes de tiempo. No ha tenido una vida fácil y eso se ha visto reflejado en su carácter.

Se quedaron callados unos instantes, escuchando un ruido procedente de la ventana. Un enorme búho daba picotazos en el alfeizar para que le abrieran. Hagrid se levantó para dejarle paso y este voló hasta colocarse a hombros de Johanna. Le traía un paquete con una carta. Era de su amiga Jane. Desenvolvió el paquete y vio que era un libro llamado "Secretos de Hogwarts". En la carta le explicaba sus últimas novedades y finalizaba con un dibujo y un enorme "Feliz cumpleaños".

\- No falla nunca, siempre se acuerda de mi cumpleaños. – Dijo Johanna hojeando el libro.

\- ¿Es tu cumpleaños? ¡Y nosotros sin saberlo!- Exclamó Sam.

\- No teníais porque saberlo, además casi nunca lo celebro.

\- Cuatro de julio… Ya tenemos otra fecha que recordar para el año que viene. – Le dijo Sam a Hagrid.

Johanna sonrió y cambió de tema. Les estuvo preguntando durante un buen rato sobre los animales de los que habían hablado hasta que Sam se tuvo que ir. Hagrid se excusó también diciendo que tenía una reunión de profesores y que se tenía que ir. Antes de separarse, Sam le dijo:

\- Te espero mañana. Mismo sitio, misma hora. Tendré poco tiempo, pero el suficiente como para terminar con las torres.

Johanna pasó el resto del día practicando hechizos con Emma en la Sala Común. Era ya casi la hora de cenar cuando una lechuza se posó en la ventana picoteándola para que le dejaran entrar. Johanna le abrió y se posó delante de las chicas. Llevaba una nota dirigida a Johanna.

En un pequeño trozo de pergamino estaba escrito en tinta verde con letra estilosa y delicada:

 _Como te gusta cocinar, te gustará saber dónde están las cocinas del castillo._

 _Para conseguir llegar a las cocinas, hay que pasar por la puerta de la derecha de la escalera del vestíbulo de entrada y continuar por un corredor hasta llegar a un cuadro de un frutero. Hay que hacer cosquillas a la pera del frutero, la cual se convertirá en la manivela de la puerta._


	9. 09 El sábado de Severus Snape

**09\. El sábado de Severus Snape**

Por fin sábado, ya había pasado una semana, pero aún quedaban siete, y lo peor estaba por llegar. El inicio del nuevo curso sería lo peor.

Fuera estaba amaneciendo y él aún no había podido pegar ojo. Al final desistió en su intento por dormir y se levantó. Decidió tomar un baño antes de afrontar las tareas que tenía por delante.

Entró en su baño privado y con un movimiento de varita abrió el grifo para que empezara a llenarse la bañera. Se miró al espejo y una cara familiar le devolvió la mirada. Era un rostro pálido, frío como el mármol y terso cómo si los años no hubieran pasado para él. El veneno de la serpiente le proporcionó tal rigidez en el rostro que cualquier mujer pagaría por ello. A pesar de sus 55 años, no tenía ninguna arruga en la cara.

Se quitó el pijama y lo dejó doblado en un rincón. Sin mucha prisa se introdujo en el agua caliente ganándose un escalofrío que le invadió todo el cuerpo. El agua recorrió cada una de las cicatrices de su piel. Severus se miró el antebrazo izquierdo, como cada vez que se descubría los brazos. La marca seguía allí, ya no se veía claramente como antaño negra y reluciente. Pero seguía percibiéndose a silueta del dibujo como si hubiera estado grabado a fuego. Una cicatriz que nunca iba a desaparecer. Se apretó el antebrazo con fuerza clavándose las uñas hasta hacerse sangre, como si esto la hiciera desaparecer. Como si un solo gesto bastara para hacer desaparecer todo lo que aquello representaba, todo lo que él era. Llevaba muchos años atormentado por su pasado y odiándose por haber sobrevivido. Pero sabía que eso era lo que merecía, seguir con vida era su castigo y llevaba su penitencia con resignación esperando el día de su muerte.

El agua le cubría todo el cuerpo. Se había sentado en una de las esquinas con los ojos cerrados en un vano intento por relajarse. Pero nada más lejos de esto, su mente le jugó una mala pasada como tenía por costumbre hacer últimamente. Cuando cerraba los ojos le venían a la mente todos los encuentros que había tenido con Macbay y cómo su desfachatez y continuas faltas de respeto le habían hecho sentir vivo de nuevo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar las acusaciones que le había lanzado el día anterior. No cabía ninguna duda de que había leído el libro de la asquerosa Skeeter y ahora lo consideraba un monstruo. Al final tenía lo que quería, despertar sentimientos de odio, miedo y desprecio a todos aquellos que lo conocían. Aun así no podía evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en su interior. En un desesperado intento por pensar en otra cosa, un fugaz recuerdo le pasó por la mente. La imagen de su alumna saliendo del lago, empapada y enfurecida, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el pelo cayéndole por encima de los hombros enmarcándole las caderas. Fue muy rápido, apenas un flash en su memoria, pero eso bastó para que su cuerpo reaccionara. Notó como su entrepierna se endurecía y buscó su erección con la mano, pero rápidamente cogió su varita y de un movimiento enfrió el agua de la bañera dejándolo totalmente helado. Hacía 18 años que no se permitía sentir aquél tipo de placer y esta vez no iba a ser menos. Se levantó apresuradamente, malhumorado y enfurecido consigo mismo. Pensaba que ya había dejado atrás los instintos de cualquier ser humano y le defraudó comprobar que no era así.

Se pasó la mañana manteniendo la cabeza ocupada en todo tipo de tareas absurdas. Reclasificó sus libros bajo tres criterios distintos. Ordenó e inventarió loas ingredientes que tenía en cada una de las despensas del colegio. E incluso le sobró tiempo para preparar las clases de la semana siguiente. Pretendía mantenerse ocupado hasta que llegara la hora de la reunión de profesores.

Cuando dieron las tres, el profesor se puso la capa y se dirigió a la sala de profesores. Allí le esperaban todos sus colegas sentados, preparados para empezar. Estuvieron hablando durante horas de cada uno de los alumnos nuevos, hasta llegar a Johanna. Cuando la profesora McGonagall pronunció su nombre, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el profesor de pociones.

\- Severus ¿Qué nos puedes decir de la alumna Johanna Macbay? – Le preguntó dulcemente, sin un ápice de severidad en su voz como había tenido antaño.

\- No te puedo decir mucho Minerva. – Dijo él. – Es una muchacha mal educada carente de cualquier tipo de talento mágico.

\- Perdona si discrepo contigo, Severus. – Le interrumpió el profesor Erik Lodbrok. – En mi clase ha demostrado un gran talento para la defensa.

\- A mí, la señorita Johnson me comentó que fue la única en completar perfectamente la poción que les hiciste preparar el primer día de clase. – Añadió Neville con una seguridad que hubiera sido impensable veinte años antes.

\- Si, Oliver Benet también me lo comentó. Además cocina mejor que cualquier elfo domestico que haya conocido. ¿Sabían que era cocinera en un restaurante antes de venir a Hogwarts? – Añadió Hagrid levantando la voz por encima de los demás.

\- No me importan en absoluto las habilidades domésticas de la señorita Macbay. – Le espetó Snape con severidad. – Y por lo que hace a la maravillosa poción que todos decís que hizo, a pesar de que no os vi allí para corroborarlo, la verdad es que las he visto mejores en mis alumnos de once años.- Mintió y añadió. – A parte su afán por faltar el respeto, utilizar el sarcasmo de manera petulante para posicionarse por encima de los demás, su grosería, y su malsana costumbre de no querer entender cuál es su lugar. Además de su apreciable falta de talento. No creo que se pueda hablar de nada más sobre ella.

\- Severus, no seas tan duro con ella. Eres su tutor, y al fin y al cabo por lo que nos acabas de decir, no es tan diferente a ti. –

La directora pronunció esas palabras sin dureza, pero al profesor le cayeron encima como si de una gran roca se tratara.

Snape permaneció inmutable en su silla, atento a los cuchicheos de la sala. Sabía que a pesar de todo no despertaba simpatía en sus compañeros y tampoco aspiraba a ello. Pero nunca estaba de más un poco de información y en una reunión como aquella habría mucha. Pero no fue así, lo único que pudo escuchar fue a Hagrid compadeciéndose de Johanna. Resultaba que era su cumpleaños y no lo sabía nadie. Como si le fuera a importar a alguien. A él por supuesto que no.

La reunión se alargó un poco más. Se hablaron de muchos temas triviales y se decidió llevar a los alumnos a Hogsmeade el fin de semana siguiente.

\- Severus, me gustaría que tú y el señor Potmos acompañarais a los alumnos a Hogsmeade.

El profesor Snape no se molestó en contestar, esperando que su silencio les sirviera como respuesta. No quería ir, pero sabía que Minerva no le dejaría escaquearse con facilidad, así que optó por ahorrar tiempo.

Cuando por fin terminó, Severus se apresuró a volver a su mazmorra, evitando el contacto visual con cualquier individuo para no tener que prolongar su estancia en la sala de profesores manteniendo un conversación incomodo con cualquiera de sus colegas.

Llegó a sus aposentos y sin pensar en lo que hacía cogió un trozo de pergamino en el que escribió unas líneas con pulcritud. Se levantó, con el papel en la mano y se dirigió a la lechucería.


	10. 10 Las mazmorras

**10\. Las mazmorras**

Durante la siguiente semana Johanna prosiguió con sus clases. La única asignatura que le faltaba por empezar se impartía en los invernaderos de detrás del castillo, herbología, con el profesor Neville Longbottom donde aprenderían a cuidar de todo tipo de plantas extrañas y hongos y descubrirían para qué debían utilizarlas. En la primera clase, Emma, destacó por encima de los demás. Lo suyo con las plantas era un don. Fue la única que consiguió podar su arbusto nervioso sin recibir ni un solo rasguño. Parecía tenerlo totalmente cautivado, como si su presencia consiguiera tranquilizarlo. Como es natural, se ganó un montón de elogios por parte del profesor.

Después de herbología se dirigieron todos al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras con el profesor Lodbrok. Todos se sentaron, sacaron los libros, las plumas y los pergaminos, y estaban hablando cuando por fin llegó el profesor. Erik les sonrió.

\- Buenas tardes —dijo—. ¿Podríais, por favor, meter los libros en la mochila? La lección de hoy será práctica. Sólo necesitaréis las varitas mágicas.

La clase intercambió miradas de curiosidad mientras recogía los libros. Era su segunda clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y a todos les parecía demasiado pronto empezar con la práctica.

\- Bien —dijo el profesor Lodbrok cuando todo el mundo estuvo listo—. Si tenéis la amabilidad de seguirme…

Desconcertados pero con interés, los alumnos se pusieron en pie y salieron del aula con el profesor. Erik les guio hasta los límites del bosque prohibido. El bosque se extendía bajo la atenta mirada de hayas, robles, pinos, sicómoros y tejos. El profesor les guio por un sendero que llevaba a un claro cerca de un arroyo. Los alumnos seguían al profesor en fila, pues fuera del camino era casi intransitable. La maleza y los espinos lo cubrían todo impidiendo el paso de cualquier ser humano normal.

\- Hoy vais a hacer vuestro propio amuleto protector, teniendo en cuenta lo que os dije en la última clase. En el bosque encontrareis todo lo que necesitáis. Pero no os alejéis demasiado.

Los alumnos se miraron sorprendidos, nadie sabía muy bien por dónde empezar. Johanna se acercó al arroyo y cogió una piedra redondeada. Luego hizo un círculo con flores en una parte del suelo donde caía un rayo de sol. Dentro dibujó un cuadrado en el que colocó la piedra. Luego, sin pensarlo mucho puso algo en cada uno de los vértices del cuadrado. En el primero encendió un fuego con ramas de un espino, en el segundo colocó una montañita de tierra, en el tercero hizo un pequeño agujero que llenó de agua, y el cuarto lo dejó vacío.

Al terminar, Johanna se secó el sudor de la frente, hacía mucho calor. Miró a su alrededor, la mayoría de sus compañeros aún no había hecho más que encontrar el material para su amuleto. Al darse cuenta de eso empezó a dudar de su trabajo. Se había guiado por su instinto y se había dejado llevar y aquello que le había parecido tan lógico hacía unos escasos minutos, ahora le parecía una soberana estupidez.

Se puso nerviosa al ver al profesor acercarse a su amuleto. La miró con fascinación y le preguntó.

\- Y bien. ¿Qué harías con esto?

Johanna le respondió sin pensar y se sorprendió de que esas palabras salieran con tanta facilidad de su boca.

\- Dejarlo un día y una noche para que absorba la energía del sol y de la luna.

\- Perfecto, yo no lo habría podido hacer mejor. Tu trabajo ha sido impecable, y me sorprende. ¿Has estado leyendo sobre esto?

\- No, profesor. Simplemente he seguido mi instinto.

Los demás alumnos escuchaban atónitos.

\- Pues hazle caso a tu instinto porque ha demostrado ser bastante acertado.

Tras eso, el profesor Lodbrok les explicó los fundamentos de la creación de amuletos, así como los mejores materiales y la mejor manera de cargarlos de energía.

Aquella misma noche una lechuza le hizo llegar una carta de Sam, citándola el sábado, para seguir con el mapa. Ya solo les quedaban las mazmorras.

El fin de semana llegó al fin. Johanna estaba cruzando el vestíbulo cuando vio a unos cuantos de sus compañeros delante del tablón de anuncios para leer un pergamino que acababan de colgar. El próximo fin de semana tendrían una excursión a un sitio llamado Hogsmeade y les acompañarían el profesor Potmos y el profesor Snape.

Johanna leyó el cartel con atención dibujando una mueca de asco al leer quien iba a ser su acompañante. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio que Sam la estaba esperando al lado de la puerta principal con Rose en su hombro. Al verla la saludó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Johanna le saludó y enseguida se pusieron en camino. Visitaron el sótano y las cocinas donde un montón de elfos domésticos les ofreció todo tipo de comidas y bebidas. Tras probar todo lo que los elfos les ofrecieron se dirigieron a las mazmorras. Johanna conocía muy bien el camino hacia el despacho de su tutor, pero nunca se había parado a contemplar con detenimiento como era aquél lugar y qué secretos escondía. Sam le mostró todos y cada uno de los rincones que conocía. Intentaron no hacer ruido al pasar por delante del despacho de Snape, para que no se percatara de su presencia. Al final llegaron a la última aula de las mazmorras, una sala húmeda y vacía que hacía muchos años que no se utilizaba para nada. De repente una ráfaga de viento frío hizo que la puerta se cerrara de un golpe y una carcajada espeluznante resonó por la habitación. Una figura translucida se apareció en sus narices riendo y cantando.

\- La princesita Sam se ha quedado encerrada y alguien tendrá que sacarla, porque no es capaz de hacer magia.

Sam suspiró con resignación.

\- Johanna, este es Peeves, el poltergeist de Hogwarts. Y su principal afición es molestar a los alumnos y dejarme encerrado. En mi primer día en Hogwarts me encerró en un armario durante dos días. Por suerte el profesor Snape me encontró por casualidad y me sacó.

Johanna lo miró con preocupación. El poltergeist había desaparecido, pero la puerta seguía sin abrirse.

\- No te preocupes. – Le dijo Sam. – Seguro que alguien nos encuentra. A no ser que ya sepas como abrir puertas con magia. Eso facilitaría las cosas, la verdad.

\- Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes. – Dijo quitándole importancia.

Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, hasta que Johanna empezó a hablar de nuevo.

\- Así que Snape te encontró la primera vez que Peeves te encerró. No parece muy propio de él eso de ayudar a la gente.

\- Eres un poco injusta con el profesor Snape. Él me ayudó esa vez, y no fue la primera. Sé que es un hombre serio y exigente, un poco tosco en el trato humano y demasiado frío. Pero tiene buen corazón.

Johanna le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad.

\- Creo que no estamos hablando del mismo Severus Snape que yo conozco.

El rostro de Sam cambió, ya no se mostraba risueño. Sus labios estaban serios. Se acomodó en el suelo y la invitó a sentarse.

\- Creo que tenemos tiempo, así que te contaré una historia. Estás siendo muy dura con el profesor Snape y mucho me temo que es porque hay muchas cosas que desconoces. No pretendo que despiertes una simpatía inmediata por el profesor, puesto que sé qué él tampoco lo pone fácil. Pero me gustaría que conocieras parte de mi historia para que te permita juzgarlo con más argumentos que la idea preconcebida de él que te has creado en base a su carácter. Y que sin duda es la imagen qué pretende que todo el mundo tenga de él.

Johanna le animó a continuar y se sentó a su lado.

\- Supongo que te preguntarás porque no puedo hacer magia. De la misma manera que hay hijos de muggles que pueden hacer magia, a veces se da el caso de que hijos de magos nazcan sin magia. A esta gente se les llama Squibs, pero ese no es mi caso, aunque preferiría que hubiera sido así. Hubo un tiempo en el que tenía magia dentro de mí y mi nombre estaba escrito en la lista de Hogwartse, pero algo sucedió y mi magia se descontroló. Me convertí en un peligro. Soy incapaz de controlar la magia. No puedo usarla sin que se convierta en un desastre.


	11. 11 La Historia de Sam

**11.** **La historia de Sam**

"Nací en Northampton en el seno de una familia de sangre limpia, los Winchester, considerada como traidores a la sangre por su apoyo incondicional hacia la educación de magos nacidos de muggles. Mi familia se había ganado muchos enemigos entre las familias de sangre limpia y eso se convirtió en un verdadero problema cuando el que no debe ser nombrado volvió al poder. Todos los enemigos de mi familia pasaron a formar parte de las filas de los mortifagos, como hicieron la primera vez, lo que puso a los Winchester en el punto de mira. Mis abuelos y mis padres pertenecieron a la orden del fénix, las dos veces. Estuvieron siempre al lado de Dumbledore para acabar con el que no debe ser nombrado y todo lo que él representaba. Ninguno de los mortífagos consiguió acabar con mi familia la primera vez, pero cuando el señor tenebroso volvió a cobrar fuerzas, pasaron a ser uno de los objetivos principales. Mi madre había ensuciado la línea de sangre limpia casándose con mi padre, un mago nacido de muggles, y teniéndome a mí. Por supuesto, mis abuelos no pusieron ningún inconveniente al enlace y apoyaron a mi padre en todo momento. Eso enfureció a los seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado y fueron a dar caza a mi familia para exterminar todo rastro del apellido Winchester.

Yo crecí feliz, en la casa familiar de los Winchester, junto a mis padres y a mis abuelos maternos. Empecé pronto a mostrar evidencias de magia y a menudo me decían que me convertiría en un mago muy poderoso. Mi padre, a pesar de no haber nacido en una familia de magos, era muy poderoso y, como buen irlandés, muy cabezota. En sus años como auror se dedicó a perseguir a los mortífagos que habían quedado fuera de Azkaban debido a tecnicismos y falsos arrepentimientos.

La noche del 4 de agosto de 1997, yo estaba con mis padres en el salón cuando siete mortífagos irrumpieron en mi casa. Mataron a sangre fría a mis abuelos y nos cogieron a mis padres y a mí. Apenas recuerdo nada de lo que pasó a continuación, mi cerebro se encargó de borrar la mayor parte de los recuerdos de aquella noche. A mí me inmovilizaron y me dejaron tirado en el suelo para que viera como torturaban hasta la muerte a mi padre y a mi madre. Empezaron con mi madre, para que mi padre pudiera ver el destino de su mujer por haberse casado con alguien indigno. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero después de ellos me llegó la hora a mí. Recuerdo que mi pecho ardía de rabia, pena y frustración. Los ojos me escocían de tanto llorar y ya no me salían más lágrimas. No podía gritar y el tiempo parecía ir mucho más despacio. No sé muy bien cómo ocurrió, pero de repente la casa estalló, y todo a mi alrededor quedó hecho añicos. Estaba temblando, aterrado después de haber provocado aquello. Un hombre vestido completamente de negro se me acercó y sin mediar palabra me cogió en brazos y me llevó lejos de allí. Llegamos a una casa oscura, muy antigua. Allí intentó calmarme. No recuerdo mucho más, pues tras beber un vaso de leche que me ofreció, me quedé totalmente dormido. Dormí durante dos días seguidos. Mi cuerpo y mi mente estaban exhaustos y el sueño es útil a la hora de asimilar las cosas. Con tan solo diez años me había quedado huérfano y estaba en casa de un desconocido de aspecto aterrador.

Severus cuidó de mí, a pesar de lo mucho que le incomodaba eso. Había ido al hogar de mi familia para prevenirnos de las intenciones de los mortífagos, pero no llegó a tiempo. Solo me encontró a mi rodeado de un montón de cadáveres que yacían esparcidos por todo el solar donde había estado la casa.

Me ayudó a recuperarme. A pesar de su actitud huraña, consiguió que confiara en él. Pasé unos cuantos días en su casa, y casi salimos por los aires en un par de ocasiones. Pronto se dio cuenta de que mi magia se había descontrolado y que nunca sería capaz de controlarla. La magia se escapaba de mí cada vez que me ponía nervioso o triste. A medida que pasaban los días los escapes de magia eran menos frecuentes, hasta que desaparecieron por completo. Creí que me había vaciado por completo, como si la magia que contenía hubiera huido.

Cuando me recuperé, me llevó a casa del último familiar con vida que me quedaba. El último miembro de la familia Murphy, la hermana muggle de mi padre. Nunca había tenido mucha relación con ella, pues vivía en Cork y la visitábamos poco, pero ella estuvo encantada de quedarse a mi cargo. Me educó como un muggle, fui al colegio y a la universidad, y hace tres años, justo antes de presentar mi tesis doctoral, sobre los marsupiales endémicos de Australia, empezaron otra vez los episodios mágicos. La magia descontrolada escapaba de mí sin poder evitarlo.

La noticia llegó al ministerio de magia y enviaron a Severus a por mí. Me permitieron terminar el doctorado, pero justo después me pidieron que me incorporara a Hogwarts como conserje para así tenerme controlado y que no resultara un peligro para nadie."

Johanna se había quedado sin palabras, la historia de Sam la había conmovido y tenía un nudo en el estómago. No sabía qué decir. En su cabeza daban vueltas miles de frases, pero ninguna era adecuada tras haber escuchado esa historia.

Sam se dio cuenta y decidió restarle importancia para que ella se sintiera más cómoda. Sonrió como siempre hacía y le dijo:

\- Lo ves como el profesor Snape no es tan malo. Bajo ese bloque de hielo hay un pequeño corazón.

A Johanna no le dio tiempo a responder, pues la puerta se abrió de par en par, con un ruido que hizo temblar el suelo.

De pie, en el umbral de la puerta se alzaba una enorme figura negra que los contemplaba con aire desafiante.

\- ¡Debería darles vergüenza! Esconderse en un aula vacía y que les encuentre en actitud indecorosa.

\- Profesor Snape, lo siento, Pevees nos encerró. – Dijo Sam incorporándose.

\- Si así fuera, Johanna podría haber abierto la puerta con un sencillo hechizo. ¿O es que es tan inútil que no sabe hacer un hechizo tan básico? La verdad que no me esperaba esto de usted, señor Murphy.

\- Pero… Profesor Snape.

\- En Hogwarts no se permitirá esta clase de conducta indecorosa propia de adolescentes en celo. Salid de mi vista los dos.

Johanna se apresuró a salir del aula, lejos de la presencia del profesor que en ningún momento la había mirado.

Cuando estuvieron en los jardines, pudieron respirar tranquilos al fin.

\- Lo ves, es arrogante, cruel y mezquino.- Le dijo Johanna con aires de suficiencia.

\- Nunca antes lo había visto reaccionar de esta manera. Sí que es distante y un poco cruel con los alumnos más torpes, pero a mí nunca me había hablado de esta forma. Nunca ha sido una persona cercana, pero siempre me ha tratado desde el respeto. – Sam sonrió y miró a Johanna para decirle. – Creo que el problema eres tú, le alteras.- Sam soltó una carcajada.

Johanna intentó ocultar su rostro que había enrojecido hasta las orejas sin entender porque.


	12. 12 Hogsmeade

**12.** **Hogsmeade**

A medida que se acercaba el mes de agosto los días eran cada vez más calurosos, los pocos alumnos que había en Hogwarts parecían más interesados en pasar el tiempo en los jardines que dentro de las aulas. Había mucho pue aprender y todos tenían muchas ganas de absorber todo el conocimiento posible sobre el mundo mágico, pero cuando el sofocante calor del mediodía se colaba por los ventanales del aula de transformaciones todos deseaban estar en cualquier otra parte.

La mañana de la excursión a Hogsmeade amaneció despejada pero ventosa. En el dormitorio de las chicas había más alboroto de lo normal. Iban a visitar Hogsmeade y era la primera vez desde que entraron en la escuela que podían prescindir del uniforme. La mayoría de las chicas habían elegido ya su ropa, pero Marie tenía bastantes problemas, seguía intentando decidir que ropa ponerse. Ya se había probado cada una de las prendas que llevaba y las había combinado de todas las maneras posibles. Exasperadas por la lentitud de su compañera, las demás chicas bajaron a desayunar. No iban a arriesgarse a llegar tarde.

En el gran comedor estaban los chicos, ya preparados, desayunando y conversando alegremente. Johanna se sentó al lado de Emma y se sirvió un huevo y unas cuantas salchichas.

\- ¿Te sirvo un poco de zumo de calabaza? – Le preguntó a Emma.

\- Si gracias. – Respondió.

Terminaron el desayuno rápidamente y se dirigieron a la entrada, donde les esperaban Sam y Hagrid. Por lo visto el profesor Snape y el profesor Potmos habían conseguido eludir esa responsabilidad. Sin saber porque, Johanna se sintió extrañamente desilusionada.

\- Poneros en fila, por favor. – Dijo Sam.

Sam les dejó pasar por parejas y Hagrid les iba indicando a que carruaje subir. Johanna se quedó realmente sorprendida al ver que los carros no iban tirados por ningún animal. Hagrid, al verla ensimismada mirando los carruajes le dijo:

\- Son Thestrals. ¿Los ves?

\- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver? – Le dijo Johanna extrañada.

\- Supongo que no los ves. Los Thestrals son muy raros y son inmerecidamente conocidos como augurio de desgracia por muchos magos, debido a que sólo son visibles por aquellos que han visto la muerte. Pueden ser domesticados y montados, así que pueden usarse como medios de transporte.

Cuando estuvieron todos en sus respectivos carruajes estos se empezaron a mover entre expresiones de asombro de los alumnos que lo único que veían era a los carros moviéndose solos. Pasaron entre los altos pilares de piedra coronados con sendos cerdos alados y torcieron a la izquierda por la carretera que conducía al pueblo, hasta llegar a su destino.

\- Bienvenidos a Hogsmeade. – Les dijo Sam. – Cuando tengáis sed, os recomiendo que entréis en Las tres escobas y probéis la cerveza de mantequilla. Seguro que nunca habéis probado nada igual. Pasadlo bien. Hagrid y yo estaremos por el pueblo por si nos necesitáis. Dentro de cuatro horas nos encontraremos de nuevo aquí para volver al castillo.

Miraron a su alrededor, delante suya se alzaba una villa completamente mágica, la única de Reino Unido. La calle principal estaba repleta de gente que entraba y salía de las tiendas que había alrededor. Todos vestían túnicas y sombreros de brillantes colores.

Johanna y Emma empezaron a recorrer la calle, mirando embelesadas todas y cada una de las tiendas. Entraron en Dervish y Banges, la tienda de artículos de brujería, a la tienda de artículos de broma de Zonko donde se encontraron bombas fétidas, dulces de hipotós, jabón de huevos de rana e incluso una taza que muerde la nariz. Visitaron también la oficina de correos con al menos trescientas lechuzas, desde unas muy grandes y grises hasta mochuelos, esperando para enviar mensajes. Estaban separadas por un código de colores, dependiendo de cuanta rapidez requiriera la carta a enviar. Johanna no pudo evitar entrar en Honeydukes una enorme tienda de caramelos y dulces de todo tipo. A Johanna nunca le habían gustado los dulces, pero disfrutaba mucho haciéndolos para sus amigos, así que entró para descubrir qué tipo de dulces tenían en aquél lugar. Quedó totalmente impresionada al ver las plumas de azúcar y chicles superinflables, las ranas de chocolate, las grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores y los calderos de chocolate ya los había visto en el expreso de Hogwarts, pero no dejó de asombrarle todo lo que tenían para vender. Emma no pudo resistir la tentación y compró una cosa de cada, no quería perderse ningún sabor.

Fueron a visitar la Casa de los Gritos, considerada la casa más embrujada de Gran Bretaña. Estaba construida a las afueras, encima de un turón desde donde se podía contemplar el resto del pueblo a sus pies. La casa estaba rodeada por un jardín húmedo, sombrío, y repleto de maleza. Una anciana del pueblo les contó que recibía su nombre por los horripilantes gritos y sonidos que procedían del interior hace alrededor de cincuenta años. La casa quedó en silencio hace tiempo y se descubrió que nunca había estado habitada por fantasmas, pero su reputación se mantiene. Las ventanas estaban completamente cerradas, al igual que las puertas y todo a su alrededor parecía más gris.

A la vuelta, ya de camino a las Tres escobas para tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla, pasaron por delante de un antro llamado Cabeza de puerco, supieron su nombre gracias a un descuidado letrero con el dibujo de la cabeza de un puerco cortada y sangrando donde también se podía ver escrito el nombre del local. Pasaron de largo rápidamente, pues parecía un sitio nada recomendable. La Taberna Las Tres Escobas, por el contrario, era un lugar cálido y acogedor, lleno de gente, bullicio y humo. Había muchas mesas, de distinto tamaño, y un enorme espejo. Estaba abarrotada de gente, una variedad de magos que difícilmente se veían en otro lugar. Johanna supuso que, al ser Hogsmeade el único pueblo exclusivamente de magos de toda Gran Bretaña, debía de haberse convertido en una especie de refugio para criaturas tales como las arpías, que no estaban tan dispuestas como los magos a disfrazarse de muggles.

Cuando las vio entrar, Hagrid que estaba bebiendo de una jarra gigantesca se les acercó.

—Ésa es la señora Rosmerta —Les dijo a las chicas, presentándoles a la tabernera.

Madam Rosmerta era la dueña de la taberna Las Tres Escobas en el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Ya rondaba los sesenta años, pero seguía manteniendo su belleza de juventud. Se notaba que tras las marcas propias de la edad se escondía la belleza de la que había hecho gala años atrás.

Johanna y Emma se sentaron en la barra y pidieron dos cervezas de mantequilla. Johanna apuró su bebida hasta la última gota. Era lo más delicioso que había probado en la vida, y le reconfortaba cada célula del cuerpo.

Aun les quedaba una hora antes de tener que volver a Hogwarts, así que decidieron ir a comprar ropa propia de magos con sus compañeras. Entraron en una tienda de túnicas y sombreros para todas las ocasiones llamada _Las Hadas Madrinas_. Tenían un montón de túnicas, de todos los tipos imaginables y de todos los estilos posibles. Estaban ordenadas por colores lo que le daba a la tienda un extraño efecto de arco iris.

Se estuvieron probando una túnica tras otra, obedeciendo a cada una de las indicaciones de la dueña, una bruja rubia bajita que rondaba los cincuenta años y con un exquisito gusto para combinar complementos. Tras varias entradas y salidas del probador, Johanna se compró una delicada túnica de diario de color violeta vaporosa y sin mangas, perfecta para el verano. También se compró una capa de terciopelo negro que le caía delicadamente y ondeaba al andar.

Cargadas como en un día de rebajas pusieron rumbo a los carruajes que las llevarían de nuevo a Hogwarts.


	13. 13 En el bosque prohibido

**13.** **En el bosque prohibido**

Era difícil de creer todo el conocimiento nuevo que habían adquirido. Se encontraban ya en la segunda semana de agosto y se acercaban los exámenes que pondrían a prueba sus capacidades. Pronto empezaría el curso oficial y tenían que estar preparados.

Con cada nueva lección aprendían cosas sorprendentes que nunca habrían imaginado ser capaces de hacer. Habían conseguido crear luz con la varita, transformar objetos pequeños en otra cosa completamente distinta, les enseñaron todo tipo de plantas y sus propiedades mágicas, e incluso aprendieron algún conjuro defensivo además de todo tipo de encantamientos. Al haber estado tanto tiempo reprimida, su magia anhelaba salir. Por lo que, para sorpresa de todos, aprendían muy rápido todo lo que les enseñaban. Aun así, la clase de pociones seguía siendo la horma del zapato de más de uno.

Con la humedad de las mazmorras y el humo que desprendían los calderos, el calor propio del verano se hacía insoportable dentro del aula. Pero eso no era lo más insufrible del lugar. La presencia y los comentarios mordaces del profesor hacían de la clase de pociones un verdadero infierno.

Doce calderos humeaban entre los pupitres de madera, en los que descansaban balanzas de latón y jarras con los ingredientes. Snape rondaba por entre los fuegos, haciendo comentarios envenenados sobre el trabajo, mientras que los alumnos, cubiertos de sudor y exasperados, intentaban en vano que su poción pasara de un tono rojo sangre a un líquido incoloro completamente cristalino.

Tenían todos, el libro abierto y en la pizarra estaban escritos los ingredientes y los pasos a seguir.

 **Poción de olvido**

 ** _Agua de Río Lethe_**

 ** _12 Bayas de muérdago_**

 ** _6 Ramitas de valeriana_**

 _1._ _Agregar el agua del río Lethe al caldero_

 _2._ _Calentar suavemente durante 20 segundos_

 _3._ _Añadir 6 ramitas de valeriana_

 _4._ _Remover 3 veces, a la derecha_

 _5._ _Añadir 12 bayas de muérdago al mortero y machacar hasta convertirlo en un polvo fino_

 _6._ _Añadir el polvo resultante al caldero_

 _7._ _Remover 5 veces a la izquierda_

 _8._ _A partir de aquí la poción debería perder el color y tornarse transparente._

 _9._ _Remover 5 veces a la derecha_

Johanna era la única que tenía la poción completamente incolora y transparente, justo como tenía que estar. Snape miró el caldero de Johanna, pero ningún elogió salió de su boca. Siguió paseándose por la clase, con su larga capa negra ondeando, poniendo nerviosos a los alumnos que deseaban en silencio que el profesor no se fijara en la chapuza que estaban haciendo. Snape tenía la costumbre de criticar a todo el mundo, salvo a Johanna, a la que ignoraba completamente.

En el aula solo se oía el borboteo de los calderos y el lloriqueo de Marie Mason que de alguna forma se las había ingeniado para convertir el contenido del caldero de en un engrudo hirviente espeso y negro como el alquitrán que se derramaba cada vez que borboteaba.

\- Ya deberíais tener la poción completamente transparente y lista. Pero veo que nadie lo ha conseguido. Embotelladla y dejadla con cuidado encima de mi escritorio, no quiero que se derrame nada que pueda perforarlo. – Hizo una breve pausa y continuó. – Que nadie se vaya sin limpiar. Eso va especialmente por usted, señorita Mason. Déjese de lamentaciones y arregle este estropicio.

Johanna llenó tres botellitas, como siempre hacía a escondidas del profesor Snape, una para entregar y otras dos para ella. Nunca sabía cuándo le harían falta.

Todo el mundo había entregado su poción y ya no quedaba nadie en la clase cuando Johanna se levantó para entregar su trabajo. Había obtenido un resultado perfecto y merecía un cumplido por ello, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas. Orgullosa, puso e botellín con su nombre encima de la mesa y se quedó unos segundos de pie mirando al profesor.

\- ¿Le pasa algo señorita Macbay? ¿No estará esperando un elogio por su trabajo?

La cara de Johanna se volvió roja ante la perspicacia del profesor. Un elogio era exactamente lo que quería y merecía y aunque sabía que era imposible conseguirlo, involuntariamente se había quedado pasmada esperando algo que nunca iba a llegar.

Snape cogió la botella para observar la poción e hizo algunas comprobaciones con la varita. Al terminar miró a Johanna con desprecio por encima del hombro.

\- Es un trabajo muy mediocre. Me decepciona ver que estas satisfecha con este resultado. Espero que aprendas a no molestarme por esta clase de cosas. La mediocridad me molesta. Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas.

Johanna enrojeció aún más si era posible y abandonó el aula para no entrar en furia. Humillada y avergonzada dio un portazo y se alejó de las mazmorras a grandes zancadas intentando en vano reprimir unas pocas lágrimas furtivas.

El profesor se quedó observando la botella que aún tenía en la mano. Realmente era un gran trabajo. El talento de a muchacha no pasaba desapercibido. Tenía talento para las pociones y sus resultados podían pasar perfectamente por los de un profesional. Snape lo sabía, pero nunca le daría la satisfacción de reconocerlo delante de ella.

Ya en la sala común Johanna seguía refunfuñando indignada. De su boca salían, uno tras otro, insultos e improperios de todo tipo dirigidos a su profesor. Las demás chicas la escuchaban sentadas en las butacas y se reían a carcajadas de la cómica imitación que Johanna hacía del profesor.

Estaba realmente furiosa, había herido su orgullo y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo así. Le gustaban las pociones, era su materia favorita y se le daba bien. Deseaba conocer más y veía la posibilidad de dedicar su vida a ello. Cada vez que hacía una poción sentía la misma sensación que cuando cocinaba. Se relajaba y se sentía cómoda, como si hubiera nacido para ello. A pesar del profesor pociones era su asignatura favorita. Ni siquiera los desplantes continuos de Snape le hacían aborrecerla.

Cuanto más aprendía, más anhelaba saber. No podía contar con su profesor para obtener más conocimiento pues, a pesar de ser un experto, consideraba a sus alumnos demasiado ineptos para aprender tal arte y Johanna sabía que se negaría a enseñarle más de lo estrictamente necesario. Así que tras considerarlo mucho, decidió aprender por su cuenta.

Una tarde, después de clase, se dirigió a la biblioteca decidida a encontrar y leer todos y cada uno de los libros de pociones que hubiera.

Cientos de estanterías se levantaban delante de sus ojos. Johanna nunca había visto tantos libros juntos. Por suerte para ella, la mayoría de los libros tenían un orden lógico y era fácil ubicarlos. Sin embargo, los más antiguos eran bastante más complicados de localizar.

Johanna había localizado la sección de pociones y observaba los libros con atención cuando se sobresaltó al ver una persona de pelo negro por el rabillo del ojo. El corazón se le aceleró. Los latidos retumbaban con fuerza en sus oídos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era su compañero Morpheus.

Con al menos una docena de libros en los brazos fue a sentarse. Eligió una mesa alejada al lado de la ventana. Un poco más relajada empezó a devorar un libro tras otro hasta que la echaron de la biblioteca. Por lo visto no era la única que se había quedado hasta tarde. Morpheus salía cargando con dos libros que había tomado prestados de la biblioteca. Johanna se fijó en los títulos, "Casandra Trelawney, la última adivina de nuestros tiempos" y "La magia de los sueños". Este último le llamó especialmente la atención por su portada de terciopelo violeta y sus letras plateadas.

Morpheus le sonrió al verla.

\- ¿Estudiando hasta tarde? – Preguntó el chico.

\- Algo así.

Al llegar a la entrada, Morpheus le cedió el paso con una pequeña reverencia.

\- Las damas primero.

Johanna entró susurrando unas palabras de agradecimiento. La sala común estaba vacía, era tarde y todos estaban en las habitaciones.

Tras días estudiando las páginas de cada libro de pociones que había en la biblioteca, Johanna se sentía exhausta. Apenas dormía tres horas al día, le dolían los ojos y le costaba prestar atención en clase. Algunos de los libros que había ojeado tenían las páginas en tal mal estado que si no las tocaba con extremo cuidado, se deshacían entre sus dedos. Se pasaba horas y horas en la biblioteca después de clase. Y cuando la echaban seguía estudiando en la sala común.

Johanna siempre se sentaba en el mismo sitio, la mesa más alejada de la entrada al lado de la ventana. Tenía un ejemplar de "Moste potente potions" entre las manos y estaba completamente absorta. No le había resultado difícil obtener permiso para consultar libros de la sección prohibida.

Estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no se dio cuenta cuando su amiga Emma se sentó delante de ella hasta que le quitó el libro de las manos para llamar su atención.

\- Vengo a buscarte para que vuelvas al mundo real. A este paso, la próxima vez que salgas al exterior, tu piel arderá como la de un vampiro.

\- Lo siento Emma. Ahora mismo estoy un poco ocupada.

Emma la miró con ojos suplicantes.

\- Por favor… El profesor Longbottomme ha pedido que le ayude a recolectar unas cuantas plantas del bosque prohibido y me da vergüenza ir sola. Porfi porfi, acompáñame.

Johanna no se podía negar. Era su amiga y se lo debía. Además el libro no se movería de allí y había que reconocer que le hacía falta un poco de sol, sino pronto se parecería al profesor que tanto odiaba.

De pie, al lado de la cabaña de Hagrid les esperaba el profesor. A unos metros, un enorme perro negro estaba tumbado al sol. Al ver a su dueña, se levantó moviendo la cola alegremente.

\- Perdóname Black. – Dijo Johanna mientras le acariciaba la barriga. – Hacía muchos días que no venía a verte. – Johanna miró a su profesor. – Profesor Longbottom, creo que Black nos quiere acompañar. ¿Le importa si viene con nosotros?

El profesor asintió sonriente como siempre, pero algo cambió en su mirada. Apenas duró unos segundos, pero un destello de melancolía ensombreció fugazmente su mirada.

Se adentraron hasta lo más profundo del bosque. Johanna no tocaba nada hasta que el profesor se lo indicaba. Recolectaron todo tipo de plantas y hongos mientras Black correteaba a su alrededor. Pasaron un buen rato buscando entre los espesos matorrales cada una de las plantas que el profesor les había explicado. Johanna no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el sol estaba empezando a bajar y el profesor dio la orden de volver al castillo.

\- Johanna. – La llamó el profesor. – Muchas gracias por ayudarnos hoy. Creo que voy a abusar un poco más de tu amabilidad. Te pido por favor que le entregues esta cesta al profesor Snape. – Le dijo entregándole una de las cestas que habían llenado. – Son para sus pociones y creo que lo necesita con cierta urgencia.

Johanna puso mala cara y recogió la cesta que le entregaba a regañadientes. El profesor Longbottom siempre había sido bueno con ellos y no podía decirle que no.

La mueca de desagrado de la chica no le pasó desapercibida al profesor.

\- Por tu cara veo que no te agrada mucho el profesor Snape.

\- Está en lo cierto. Snape es arrogante y engreído, aparte de odioso e insensible. – Johanna se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que otra vez estaba criticando a Snape en frente de uno de sus colegas.

Neville se rio con el gesto de la chica.

\- No deberías ser tan dura con el profesor Snape. De joven a mí tampoco me agradaba mucho. Me sentía aterrado ante la idea de encontrármelo por los pasillos. Pero el tiempo me enseñó que no puedes basarte en la primera impresión que te causan las personas sino que debes saber apartar los prejuicios y ver más allá de lo que en apariencia crees ver. En el caso del profesor Snape es un poco más complicado porque solo muestra lo que quiere que la gente vea de él. No te quedes con la corteza.

Johanna no parecía convencida, así que Neville optó por contarles, de camino al castillo, la verdad sobre el profesor que se había ganado una vez más el odio de todos los alumnos. Les contó cómo había protegido al Harry Potter durante años, como fue fiel hasta el final y como gracias a él se ganó la guerra contra Voldemort.


	14. 14 Un gran error

**14.** **Un gran error**

El camino hacia la mazmorra de Snape era siempre igual de lúgubre. Tanto de día como de noche. Ni un rayo de sol conseguía iluminar el pasillo que permanecía en una oscuridad interrumpida tan solo por unas cuantas antorchas que emitían una luz demasiado tenue y demasiado fría. Era la única parte del castillo donde hacía frío durante todo el año, excepto dentro del aula cuando los calderos estaban encendidos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Se acercaba al despacho, cargada con el encargo del profesor Longbottom. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y la cabeza hecha un lío. No sabía cómo pensar respecto a Snape después de la charla con el profesor Longbottom. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas al asunto. ¿O sería la falta de sueño? Un millón de ideas le pasaban por la cabeza, todas contradictorias y confusas. A lo mejor se había equivocado juzgando a su profesor. Pero su arrogancia era innegable. Lo que menos se le apetecía era ver su cara otra vez. Aguantar su mordacidad y su sarcasmo hiriente. Su corazón dio un vuelco y empezó a latir más deprisa. Cuanto más se acercaba a la puerta más nerviosa se sentía.

Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, llamó a la puerta que se abrió de par en par. El profesor Snape estaba sentado en el escritorio con el ceño fruncido, corrigiendo los trabajos que le entregaron en la última clase. Snape ignoró la presencia de la chica y siguió garabateando los pergaminos con tinta roja sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Profesor Snape. – Dijo Johanna. – El profesor Longbottom me ha mandado a traerle esto.

Decidida, se acercó al escritorio del profesor y le plantó la cesta con los ingredientes recolectados encima de la mesa, con tan mala suerte que derramó el tintero encima del trabajo que estaba corrigiendo.

Snape levantó la mirada, imperturbable como siempre.

\- Señorita Macbay, me temo que su trabajo está completamente ilegible. – Dijo señalando el pergamino que tenía en la mesa. – Así que tendré que ponerle un cero. Y ahora si es tan amable se irá por donde ha venido sin hacer ruido y sin causar ningún estropicio. Espero que no le cueste mucho trabajo dada su torpeza natural.

Johanna estalló en furia, últimamente le pasaba con facilidad. La falta de sueño y el cansancio acumulado se juntaron con el odio que le profesaba a su tutor y explotó arrasando todo cuanto encontró a su paso.

\- Yo por lo menos tengo modales y gente que me quiere. ¿Qué tiene usted? – Johanna estaba furiosa y no hubiera podido controlar sus palabras aunque hubiera querido. – Usted es un individuo sin corazón, arrogante, orgulloso y mezquino. Que no acepta que una sangre sucia pueda llegar a su nivel.

\- No voy a permitir que me hable en este tono. – Snape apretaba los puños con fuerza, pero no alteró su rostro. - ¿Cómo se atreve? Usted…

\- ¿Usted qué? ¿Qué va a decirme? ¡Que no tengo modales, que soy una asquerosa sangre sucia! ¡Estoy harta de usted y de su estúpida clase! He aprendido más en una semana estudiando por mí misma que en un mes en su clase.

Snape se había levantado de su silla y le costaba mantener la calma. Esa niña lo alteraba como nadie antes lo había hecho.

\- ¡No pienso tolerar esto! ¡Salga ahora mismo de mi despacho! – Gritó señalando la puerta.

Johanna estaba indignada y seguía furiosa, era mucho el odio acumulado que tenía y en un arrebato había dejado escapar esa frase hiriente sin control, pero no se arrepentía. Le daba la sensación que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento, pero encorajada por la rabia siguió hablando.

\- A pesar de lo que me contaron Sam y el profesor Longbottom, esa Skeeter tenía razón. Eres una mala persona, solo tienes odio y rencor. No entiendo cómo alguien puede considerarte un héroe. ¿Héroe de qué? Nunca hubo una pizca de bondad en tu corazón. Incluso dudo de que tengas uno. Jamás sabrás lo que es querer a otras personas.

Snape la arrinconó violentamente contra la puerta. Su parte racional le decía que era mucho mejor que le odiara. Pero una parte de él no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo y era esa parte la que cada vez tomaba más fuerza.

\- ¡NO HABLE DE LO QUE NO SABE!

Snape la tenía cogida con fuerza por los brazos. Johanna empezó a temblar por la rabia aunque el miedo se estaba abriendo camino rápidamente.

\- ¡Suélteme! – Intentó decirlo con odio, pero no pudo.

Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente furiosos, odiándose. La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Snape se perdió en los ojos azules de la chica que lo miraban con un desprecio hiriente. Johanna quería seguir hablando, gritándole toda clase de insultos pero en vez de eso le estaba besando y él no pudo más que corresponderle ante el asombro de ambos. Se besaron con ferocidad durante segundos o quizás minutos. Hasta que Johanna, dándose cuenta de la situación, le mordió el labio y lo separó con brusquedad.

El rostro de Snape ya no permanecía imperturbable, sus rasgos mostraban sorpresa y algo de miedo se escondía tras sus ojos oscuros. Johanna se apresuró a abrir la puerta y se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás. Como si huir de allí le permitiera borrar lo que había pasado. Se sentía avergonzada y enfadada consigo misma. ¿Cómo había permitido que aquello sucediera? Y lo que era aún peor: ¿Le había gustado? Se le subieron los colores solo con recordarlo.

Se apresuró a entrar en la sala común, necesitaba desahogarse. Buscó a Emma, pero no estaba. Seguramente seguiría con sus plantas. Aun temblando, cogió pergamino y boli (aún no se había acostumbrado a la pluma) y le escribió una carta a Janne. Después de vomitar, en el pergamino, el acumulo de emociones que tenía retenidas seguía sintiéndose intranquila y nerviosa. Se metió bajo las sabanas y e intentó en vano conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos revivía el beso una y otra vez. Pensó en tomarse la poción de olvido, estuvo deliberando durante mucho tiempo, pero no tenía valor para hacerlo. Se levantó de la cama, harta de esa sensación de desasosiego. Se puso la túnica que había comprado en Hogsmeade y la capa negra, no quería llamar la atención con el uniforme del colegio o su ropa muggle. Cogió el mapa que hizo con Sam y se colocó la capucha para que le cubriera el rostro. Tenía que salir de Hogwarts, tenía que olvidar, necesitaba algo de alcohol con urgencia y sabía perfectamente donde tenía que ir.

Con mucho cuidado, salió de la sala común y se dirigió a los jardines del colegio hasta llegar delante del enorme sauce boxeador. Siguió los pasos que le había contado Sam un mes antes. Cogió un palo largo y apretó uno de los nudos del árbol que provocaban que este se quedara inmóvil. Permitiendo el acceso al pasadizo que conducía a la casa de los gritos de Hogsmeade.

Entró a gatas, metiendo primero la cabeza, y se deslizó por una rampa de tierra hasta la boca de un túnel de techo muy bajo. Avanzó casi doblada por la cintura. El pasadizo no se acababa. Y entonces el túnel empezó a elevarse, y luego a serpentear hasta llegar a una habitación, muy desordenada y llena de polvo. El papel se despegaba de las paredes. El suelo estaba lleno de manchas que parecían de sangre. Todos los muebles estaban rotos, como si alguien los hubiera destrozado. Las ventanas estaban todas cegadas con maderas. No le costó encontrar la salida.

La noche era fría, así que se envolvió un poco más con la capa y puso rumbo hacia Cabeza de puerco. Beber para olvidar es lo que necesitaba.

Aquel pub no se parecía en nada a Las Tres Escobas, que era un local limpio y acogedor. Cabeza de Puerco consistía en una sola habitación, pequeña, lúgubre y sucísima, donde se notaba un fuerte olor a algo que podría tratarse de cabras. Las ventanas tenían tanta mugre incrustada que Johanna dudó que entrara luz del exterior. Por eso el local estaba iluminado con cabos de cera colocados sobre las vastas mesas de madera. A primera vista, el suelo parecía de tierra apisonada, pero cuando caminó por él, se dio cuenta de que había piedra debajo de una capa de roña acumulada durante siglos.

Detrás de la barra había un hombre muy mayor de largo, greñudo y canoso cabello y larga barba. Llevaba gafas, y tras los sucios cristales lucían unos ojos azules intensos y penetrantes.

Johanna se sentó en la barra sin quitarse la capucha para no desentonar con la fauna del local.

\- Póngame un Wisky de Fuego. – Johanna no lo había probado nunca, pero se lo había oído pedir a Hagrid en Las tres Escobas.

El hombre le llenó un vaso de salubridad cuestionable con un líquido ámbar que desprendía un fuerte olor a alcohol. Johana vació el vaso de golpe, decisión de la que se arrepintió al segundo de haberlo hecho. Le quemaba la tráquea y el estómago. No pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor que el viejo encontró particularmente divertida.

\- Ponme otro. – Johanna cogió el vaso y lo vació de un trago. – ¡Otro!

El tabernero la miraba con curiosidad, pero le volvió a llenar el vaso sin mediar palabra. De repente una corriente de aire le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo. El hombre que acababa de entrar se sentó en la barra alejado del sitio donde se encontraba Johanna.

\- Ponme lo de siempre.

A Johanna se le paralizó el corazón. Conocía aquella voz, demasiado bien. El profesor Snape estaba sentado en la barra bebiendo una especie de líquido oscuro. Por suerte no se había percatado de la presencia de la chica. Johanna se apresuró a pagar sus consumiciones y volvió a vaciar su vaso de un trago. Rápidamente se puso en pie para huir lo antes posible del local. Con un poco de suerte Snape no repararía en ella.

No había dado dos pasos aun cuando notó como sus piernas flaqueaban. Estaba mareada y le daba vueltas la cabeza. No tuvo tiempo para arrepentirse de la velocidad a la que había bebido, pues se desplomó en el suelo quedando totalmente inconsciente.

Severus se dio la vuelta, alertado por el ruido de la caída. Para su sorpresa se encontró con su alumna tendida sobre el suelo. Nadie en el local hizo el ademán de socorrerla. Snape se levantó de mala gana, la cogió en brazos y salió de la taberna.

Llegó a Hogwarts sin ningún contratiempo. Una vez allí la cosa se complicó. Tenía que llegar a su destino sin que nadie lo viera. Estaba molesto. Solo quería olvidar aquel estúpido día sin más complicaciones. Odiaba profundamente a esa chica, lo único que hacía bien era causarle molestias e irritarle. Se dirigió al séptimo piso, allí se encontraba la sala de los menesteres, justo en frente de un tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado. Hacía unos pocos años que había vuelto a aparecer, fue destruida en la batalle de Hogwarts, pero la magia del castillo había logrado recuperar aquella habitación.

La enorme sala estaba casi vacía salvo por una cama de enfermería junto a una mesa con un cuenco lleno de agua fría y un trapo. También había un caldero y un montón de hierbas necesarias para hacer un remedio para la chica.

Dejó a Johanna en la cama, que seguía inconsciente, y le puso el paño mojado en la cabeza. Mientras, él empezó con la poción. No debía tomarse la molestia, no debía haberla traído a Hogwarts, debería haberla dejado en Cabeza de puerco para que afrontara las consecuencias de sus tonterías. Pero no pudo.

No tardó en terminar el brebaje. Llenó un vaso y se lo acercó a los labios de la chica mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse. Medio inconsciente, vació el vaso muy despacio. Snape lo dejó encima de la mesa y se levantó de la cama para irse. Una mano helada le cogió la suya. Johanna lo estaba agarrando.

\- No te vayas. – Susurró ella en un murmullo apenas audible.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero se aferraba a su mano como si de ello dependiera su vida. Snape se deshizo de la mano que lo agarraba y sin mirar atrás se fue de la sala dejando a la chica allí. No tardaría en despertar y no quería estar allí cuando eso sucediera.


End file.
